


Set fire to this cold heart

by Jello_tiger_cat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Awkwardness, Bullying, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grillby needs a hug, M/M, Middle School, No Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, bonefire, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jello_tiger_cat/pseuds/Jello_tiger_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle school, honestly it sucks. Grillby is teased for being so quiet and for dressing like he was going to a special occasion all the time.</p><p>Sans notices the elemental at lunch one day and happenes to stumble upon the hot guy while walking to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The spark in a skeleton's life

**Author's Note:**

> NO NO NO!
> 
> this will not take place of Bonefire, I'm still working on that. I just wrote this as a side project and decided to post it.
> 
>  
> 
> DONT JUDGE ME, I LOVE 8TH GRADE ROMANCE!
> 
> also, Grillby is going to be inconfident about himself, and Sans will be the spark in his life who makes him realize he isn't as bad as his bullies day he is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While walking to school, Grillby hears a strange clicking behind him. He turns to see the most popular kid in school walking slowly behind him. Sans the skeleton has never seen anybody as hot as Grillby.

Grillby walked along the sidewalk silently, it was 7 am and he was walking to school, like he had already for 8 years. He fiddled with the tie he had been teased so much for wearing and continued to walk silently. He was in eighth grade, and had convinced his mom he was old enough to walk to school alone. He heard A strange clicking sound from behind him, he turned around and saw a stout skeleton walking about behind him and clicking his heel against the ground, making a clicking noise. Grillby knew exactly who this monster was, his name was Sans and he was probably the most popular kid in school. He hurried along, really not wanting to conversate with the skeleton, he guessed if he would, he would end up being teased about how he dressed or something. The skeleton however, suddenly appeared infront of him, causing Grillby to bump into him. He gave him a questioning look, the skeleton smiled at him as he began to strut away.

“Hey, how come you never talk?” He asked strutting behind Grillby who was walking briskly towards the school, he shrugged.

“Can you talk?” he asked quietly, Grillby nodded. “Then why don't you?”

“I don't really have anybody to talk to who won't make fun of me.” He said quietly, Sans stopped and stared at him, then continued walking behind him.

“I won't tease you, I swear. Just talk to me.” He said with a wink. Grillby was confused, why did he want him to talk so bad?

“Why?” he noticed the skeleton’s cheeks had grown a cobalt color. He looked at the ground.

“I, uh, like your voice, it sounds... cool.” He said recovering from the blush. Grillby shrugged it off, not many people knew how he sounded besides himself.

“Thank you.” he said quietly, nearing the entrence of the school. Sans realized where they were and walked slowly to meet up with his friends. Grillby heard snickering behind him, they're probably laughing at me, he thought silently.

 

He went through his day, thinking little to none about walking with Sans earlier that morning. At lunch, he went to sit at his regular table, alone and seats away from the few other monsters who sat at the same table. As soon as he set his lunch had down, he felt somebody touch his shoulder. He looked up, it was Sans.

“Hey, I never asked, what’s your name?” he asked, setting his lunch tray next to his.

“It's Grillby.” He said quietly, wondering why the most popular kid in school was sitting next to him, he watched envious eyes from the other lonely students stare at him. Sans grinned.

“And I'm sure you know, I'm Sans.” He said with a gleam in his eye, it must be nice to have everybody know your name, Grillby thought to himself.

“Why exactly do you keep talking to me?” Grillby asked carefully, Sans’ face became laced with the blue color again, he shrugged.

“You seem lonely, I guess. I just thought maybe you’d like to have a friend.” he said quietly while Grillby picked up his sandwich and bit it. He noticed the skeleton's eyes gleam.

“You have a mouth?” he asked, unwrapping his own sandwich.  
Grillby couldn't help but let out a laugh.

“How do you think I talk?” He asked him back, Sans just shrugged and laughed. Holy crap, he was making the most popular kid in school actually laugh!

“You're pretty chill for somebody whose made of fire.” the skeleton said before taking a bite of his sandwich. Grillby smiled and shrugged. It was quiet for a few seconds, Grillby could feel eyes of other students glued to him and Sans, he hoped they wouldn't get the wrong idea.

“So, do you walk home too?” Sans asked him quietly, Grillby nodded silently. “I normally ride the bus, would you mind if I walked home with you though?” he asked, staring at his tray, Grillby nearly chocked on the tea He was drinking. Did he really just ask to walk home with me?

“N-no, not at all.” he said after a short coughing spell. Sans smiled at him.

“Cool, well see you then.” he said getting up to go sit with his friends. Grillby watched him walk away and look back several times before making his way to the popular kid’s table and sitting. How strange, he thought as he fixed the collar on his button down shirt. The other's at the table asked him why Sans came over and sat with him, he honestly did not know the answer.

After 7th hour, the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, kids piled outside and mostly onto buses. Grillby began walking down his regular sidewalk, wondering if Sans really would show. He listened as he heard a quietly clicking noise behind him, growing louder and louder. He turned around and saw Sans running towards him. Grillby stopped to let him catch up, most fourteen year olds didn't have as slender bodies or as long legs as he had.

“H-hey.” sans said after catching his breath, wait… Do skeletons even need to breath? Grillby asked himself silently. They continued walking together, it was strangely silent, for once the quiet made Grillby unusually uncomfortable.

“So, who exactly are you? I mean I know you're name, but who are you? What do you like to do? Do you like anybody? C'mon fill me in on you!” Sans asked timidly. Grillby glanced at him, he was staring straight ahead, straining to not look over at him.

“Well, uh, as you already know, I'm Grillby Fire. I like to cook and no, I do not like anybody.” He said quietly. Sans pushed his hands in the pockets of his oversized hoodie he always wore, Grillby noticed he looked…  
Disappointed?

“Cool.” Sans said simply. After that, it was quiet again as They continued to walk to their homes. They walked past a building with a ‘no smoking’ sign.

“Heh, Grillby better watch out, this is a no smoking area.” Sans said with a nervous chuckle.

“My flames do not give off smoke.” Grillby said with a shrug.

“Well I mean you are still smoking hot….” He said with a grin, Grillby wacthed as it faded as he realized he had just called him hot. He laughed a little, Sans laughing along nervously. “That sounded much better in my head.” He admitted.

“ my house is just down this street.” Sans said pointing to a street. Grillby lived only a street away. He waved as they split ways, Sans stopped.

“Do you walk to school everyday?” He asked, walking back over to Grillby. He nodded.

“I'll get up early so I Can walk with you, if I'm not here already, could you wait at that stop sign?” He asked pointing to a the octagonal sign that was a few feet away from them.

“Sure. See you then?” Grillby said, pulling his backpack over his shoulders. Sans nodded and smiled widely at him.

“Y-yeah see you!” he yelled, walking down his own street. Grillby waved one more time, and began walking away. He wondered how he had become friends with the most popular kid in school, or how Sans wanted to be his friend. It was strange, he wondered how Sans wasnt teasing him about how he always dressed in dress clothes or how he didn't like talking. Was it all a trick, or did Sans genuinely want to be his friend? Too many questions were buzzing through his flaming brain, but one stood out. Why did Sans blush or act awkward around him? Did he like Grillby? No, that would never happen. or would it?

 

Sans got up extra early Friday morning, so he wouldn't make Grillby late. It normally didn't take him long to get ready every morning, he would pull on a new t shirt and put his hoodie on over it. He looked in the mirror at his face, He looked tired, maybe staying up past midnight was not a good idea, just as his father had told him. His dad was W.D. Gaster, the Royal Scientist, or something like that, Sans couldn't really remember. He was home to help his brother,Papyrus, get to school and he got home as soon as they were going to bed, but besides that, Gaster was hardly ever home. Sans had more or less raised his brother, and loved him more than any thing in the world. As he stumbled downstairs, Sans grabbed his shoes and sat down at the table next to Papyrus Who was eating a bowl a cereal happily.

“Hey pap, I'm leaving a little early today. Have a good day at school.” he said with a smile as he pulled on his hightops without unlacing the already tied laces. His brother nodded and waved him good bye. After grabbing his backpack and pecking his brother on the head, he walked outside into the light of the rising Sun. He saw the stop sign in the distance, a tall figure stood next to it, staring at something in front of him.

“Hey Grillbz, how’s it going?” he asked, startling Grillby who dropped the book he had been reading. “Heh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.” he picked up the elemental's book and handed it to him, it was a cook book. Grillby nodded ‘thank you’ and they began walking towards school.

“You know, you're pretty hot.” Sans said before he could stop himself. He felt his face grow hot as it turned a deep cobalt. He was sure he was going to die from embarrassment, if it was possible. Grillby laughed quietly, Sans looked up from his sneakers and realized he was blushing too, well his flame had turned pink around the edges, he was still laughing to himself.

Sans had to walk quickly to keep up with Grillby’s long legs, they we're mostly silent, but occasionally Sans would ask about Grillby's life.

“So… I'm sure you've been asked to this, but how are your clothes not in flames, or how do your pencils not ignite when you hold them?” sans asked him, slinging his backpack around his right shoulder. Grillby stopped walking and picked up a leaf from the ground.

“I can control my flames, if I want something to burn-” the leaf became engulfed in flames. “Then I can make it burn.” he said, throwing the ashes of the leaf to the ground. Sans stared in awe at the elemental. Grillby looked over at him and smiled, making Sans’ eyes gleam even more. They continued walking towards school quietly.

“D-don't tell anybody this-” he started to say said, Grillby stopped and gazed into his eyes,making him even more nervous than he already was. He felt that it was too soon to tell him this. “- uh, never mind.” he decided not to tell him what he had planned to, Grillby cocked his head to the side, but shrugged and continued walking. Soon the school was in view, Sans contiued to walk with Grillby instead of joining up his other friends, they scoffed at him as He told them He was hanging out with Grillby right now.

“Would you mind if I ate lunch with you again? I'm with my friends in all of my classes, but I'm not in any classes with you so..” Grillby put his hand on his shoulder.

“You don't have to ask me if you can hang out with me, it's nice to have a friend for once,” Grillby said with a bright smile, Sans nodded happily and they split ways to their home rooms.

 

At lunch, Sans sat with Grillby again, Sans talked the whole time, while Grillby listened intently.

“So, what do you look like under those glasses?” Sans asked, touching his glasses with his bony hand. Grillby pulled away and shook his head.

“I'll show you on the way home, I really don't want to have to deal with being teased for that too.” He said, adjusting his bowtie. That just made Sans even more curious. He pushed it to the back of his mind and continued to talk.

“So like, do you maybe wanna hang out sometimes, like you come to my house after school or something? Today, maybe?” sans asked, looking everywhere besides Grillby's face. He nodded.

“I have nothing better to do anyways.” he said quietly, Sans nearly leaped with joy. He had never felt the way he did with Grillby with anybody else, he stared down at his hands. He had fallen for the nobody at school. He didn't know how, one day he just noticed him at lunch, and felt the need to talk to him. Not only was Grillby hot, he was smart and kind, and Sans liked that.

Oh no. Sans had a horrible realization as he sat next to Grillby, eating his lunch.

He was in love with Grillby.

 

After school was out, Grillby waited up for Sans so that he wouldn't have to run after him again. As they walked home together, he noticed Sans was unusually quiet.

“Are you okay, Sans?” Grillby ask, touching his arm. He felt Sans flinch, being dragged out of his own thoughts by Grillby's warm hand against his bony arm.

“Wha-, uh yeah.” Sans said with a nervous grin, Grillby didn't buy it, but if He didn't want to tell him, Grillby only thought it was fair. Sans let out a long and low whistle, Grillby stayed quiet.

“So, uh, my younger bro will come home and start running around. He's pretty… lively, but he's a good kid.” Sans said, struggling to think of something to talk about. Grillby smiled.

“You never told me you had a brother!” Grillby said quietly. Personally, he loved kids.

“I haven't told you a lot of things.” Sans said under his breath.

Grillby looked over at him with a questioning look. They we're getting closer to Sans’ house, Grillby had no idea which one it was. Sans grinned and grabbed his hand, He felt the warmth course through his cold bones.

“C'mon, lets go!” He yelled, pulling Grillby along towards his house. He giggled a little as Sans ran and pulled him after him. As they reached the front door, Sans made Grillby close his eyes (“Sans, do I really have to?” he asked, squinting his eyes shut) while he got his house key from it's hiden place under a flower pot. They stepped inside, Grillby felt a little awkward as he stood there and untied his shoes carefully while Sans just kicked his off.

“Wanna watch a movie? How about Zombies 6 the Return of the Zombies? It's really the newest movie I own.” Sans said , pulling it out of it's case. Grillby nodded and sat down on the couch next to him, his slender legs crossed while he thought about his situation. He was sitting next to the most popular kid in school, in the most popular kid in school’s house. While sans fummbled with the movie, Grillby just thought. A loud noise dragged him out of his thoughts though, Sans got up  
A small skeleton ran into the room and hugged him. Grillby watched as the small skeleton hugged his older brother like he hadn't seen him in years. They finally split apart and the skeleton stared up at Grillby, wondering who this being made completely of fire was. He stuck out his hand for him to shake it.

“Hello, I'm Grillby.” He said while the skeleton shook his hand timidly.

“Hi! I'm papyrus!” He said enthusiastically, Sans smiled at him.

“Pap, Grillby and I are going to watch a movie that’s way too scary for you, can you play up in your room, and I'll get you when it's over?” Sans said, patting his brother on the shoulder. Papyrus nodded with a grin and ran up the stairs to his room. Grillby smiled at him.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Sans asked, his cheek bones turning a light blue. Grillby shook his head.

“You seem like a very good brother.” He said shrugging, it made Sans blush even more. He laughed quietly.

“Yeah, my dad is only here in the morning and he gets home really late, so I'm really the one who raises him.” He said as the movie started playing. Grillby couldn't help but stare at the skeleton, he thought Sans would be a jerk, like the rest of the popular kids he had ever known, but he seemed pretty nice. Sans noticed that he was staring at him, Grillby looked away awkwardly. This was really the first time Grillby had been to anybody else's house, and Sans had never really had anybody over so They really didn't know what to do when the movie was over.

“How about a round of Minecraft?” sans asked him. Grillby had never really even played a video game, so they thought excited him.

“Sure, how do you play?” He asked as Sans pushed a controller into his hands.

“You've never played minecraft? Wow, you need to come over again.” He said before explaining how to play to a very confused Grillby. Sans played like an expert while Grillby struggled to simply walk in the game. While Sans went exploring on the ocean, Grillby planted carrots and wheat. They played for a long time, Grillby enjoyed it and so did Sans.at about seven, Grillby said he was going to head home.

“Oh, okay. This might sound weird, but do you want me to walk you home? I mean like… Can I walk you home?” Sans asked, his face turning an indigo color, Grillby thought it sounded fine.

“Sure, I can show you where I live.” Grillby said, picking up his backpack. Sans held the door open for him and they walked outside.

“That was pretty fun, we should hang out again.” Grillby said quietly. Sans’ heart skipped a beat, did Grillby just say he wanted to come over again? He noticed Sans was blushing profusely.

“Are you okay, you’re looking a little blue?” Grillby asked, nudging him gently. Sans coughed a little.

“Yep! I'm good!” he said, trying to act like nothing happened.

“Do you still want to see what I look like without my glasses?” Grillby asked him, Sans nodded and grinned, he had completely forgotten about seeing Grillby without his glasses. He bent over so the small skeleton could remove them from his face. He had two small white eyes, Sans stared in awe at him.

“Holy crap.” Sans whispered, a gleam in his eye socket. Grillby took his glasses back and put them on. He shook his head and kept walking. Sans followed him quickly.

“Why would anybody tease you about your eyes, they're beautiful.” He said dreamily, Grillby blushed a little.

“Thanks, uh here’s my house.” Grillby said as they walked across the street to a maroon colored house.

“What were you trying to tell me, this morning? That you didn't want me to tell-” Grillby stopped mid sentence. Sans covered his face as Grillby realized what he wanted to tell him. Oh my God, he thought.

“You have a crush on me, don't you? That's why you keep blushing and stuff, you like me.” it was meant as a question, but came out a statement. It was, after all, true.

Sans wondered if he really could die from embarrassment, there was nothing worse than your crush finding out you like them, nothing. Grillby stared at him for a long time, Sans just looked away, wanting to crawl under a rock and die.

“It's okay, um, so this is weird.” Grillby said laughing a little, he brushed his hand through his flame. Sans nodded in complete agreement.

“I guess I'll just go home, uh bye Grillbz!” Sans said starting to walk away. Grillby just stood, shook his head and walked inside.

Holy crap, why did Grillby have to find out this way? He had just met Sans like two days ago and already knew he had a crush on him? Sans stared at the ground most of the walk home, too nervous to face the rest of the world as he walked through the darkness to his house. He liked Grillby, and now he knew about it, would he still want to talk to him? Would Grillby still want to be his friend, even though it was going to be super awkward. At least it was Friday and he didn't have school tomorrow, so he didn't have to see Grillby and have to face the awkward time with him. He picked up his phone, his friends had been texting him, his friend Undyne knew something was up with him.

Undyne: You like him don't you

He texted back quickly.

Sans: No he’s just my friend  
Undyne: that's what Alphys said when She said She didn't have a crush on me!!!  
Sans: I do not have a crush on him!!!!  
Undyne: yeah I totally believe you  
Sans: shut up Undyne, I don't like him.

There was really no point in lying to his friends, but he didn't need the whole school knowing, rumors spread like wild fire there. He also didn't need everybody calling him “gay” and stuff like that. He finally got home and slumped onto the couch next to Papyrus.

“BROTHER! WHAT IS WRONG?”

“Wha-, oh nothing, Pap don't worry about it. It's your bedtime in ten minutes, by the way.” He said, struggling to watch the 2nd grader's favorite show. Pap whined a little, but didn't complain more than that. Sans what Grillby thought about him, He probably hated him or something. He wished he could talk to somebody about this, but he had nobody he could… Except for his younger brother.

“Hey pap, what did you think of Grillby? Did he seem nice?” Sans asked his brother nonchalantly. Papyrus stopped watching the television and smiled.

“YES! HE SEEMED VERYV NICE!” papyrus said enthusiastically. Sans nodded and wondered if he should keep talking or not.

“I think I love him…” Sans said with a sigh, his brother laughed.

“YOU LOVE GRILLBY!?” He yelled, Sans shushed him.

“Shhhh, I don't want the whole world to know! Yeah, I accidently told him that too, I don't think he wants to talk to me anymore.” Sans sighed and played with his hands. Papyrus gave him a questioning look.

“WHY WOULD HE NOIT WANT TO TALKK TO YOU, JUST BECAUSE HE FOUND OUT YOU LIKE HIM?” he asked, clicking off the tv. Sans shrugged and got up to put him to bed.

“Things get complicated when you get older-”

“Sans, you are only fourteen years old.” Gaster said walking into the room.

“Please tell me you didn't hear any of that.” Sans hoped.

“No, why? Did you say something bad?” his father said, putting up his lab coat.

“Nah, c'mon pap, lets put you to bed.” He picked his seven year old brother up (“God Pap, you're getting heavy”), and climbed up the stairs to put him to bed. It didn't take long, after about a page or two of Papyrus’ favorite book, he was out. Sans climbed out of his brother’s room, trying his best to be silent. He walked back downstairs and sat on the couch and clicked on the tv.

“Sans, are you alright? You normally like telling jokes and stuff. What's up?” Gaster asked, sitting down next to his oldest son.

“The celing.” sans said with a small smile. It was probably his favorite joke. Gaster looked at him with a really, did you just say that look. Sans sighed.

“So I may have a crush on this one person and they found out today and now it's super awkward.” He said , staring at the tv, but not actually watching it.

“Who is this ‘person' you speak of?” his dad asked him with a smile.

“Uh, don't be mad at me, but it's not a girl…. His name’s Grillby. I-”

“Sans! Why in the world would I be mad at you for loving somebody? Okay, tell me more about this ‘Grillby’ fellow.” Gaster asked, putting his arm around Sans. Sans laughed a little.

“Heh, He’s really hot. Actully, He’s a fire elemental, so He’s made of fire. He normally wears fancy clothes and ties, it's pretty Cute. He's really nice, but he doesn't like to talk much.” sans finished, thinking of the elemental whom he had a crush on. Gaster laughed.

“You like the little fire boy who lives on the next street over? Oh my god! I know his dad, we went to school together!” Sans blushed a little.

“Y-yeah, he’s pretty cool.” Gaster put his hand on Sans shoulder.

“Don't worry, son, I'm sure things will turn out okay.” and with that, he got up to go to bed. Sans laughed to himself quietly.

He sure hoped so.


	2. Tiny match makers and coffee stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this quickly so very sorry for the grammatical errors.

Grillby laid in bed, trying to wrap his mind around it. How did Sans like him? Why did Sans like him? Thy had just met two days ago and Sans already had a crush on him? So many questions buzzed through his mind. He rolled over and picked up the book he had been reading previously. He tried reading once more, but his head was just too full of questions for that. He looked over at his alarm clock, it was 11 o'clock, but He doubted he would be falling asleep anytime soon. 

Grillby Sat up, not knowing what else to do. He thought about it, sans having a crush on him, he couldn't help but wonder why the most popular kid in school would like him, he was just a plain kid. He was only fourteen, almost fifthteen, and already worrying about love! He almost wished he hadn't figured it out, because it was now going to be so awkward between them. Maybe if he went to sleep, he would wake up and everything would be okay, Sans wouldn't like him and everything would be alright. He struggled to fall asleep, but after a while he was able to. When he woke up the next morning, he still knew Sans had a crush on him and he knew it was still going to be awkward seeing Sans again.

 

Sans woke up, still on the couch. He had fallen asleep there, he sat up and stretched. Gaster was in the kitchen, drinking coffee silently.

“Good morning, Sans. How did you sleep?” He asked as Sans stumbled into the kitchen to grab some toast.

“Fine, how about you?”

“Okay, I guess. I won't be home until very late, around ten or eleven, so you'll have to put Papryus to bed again. There's some spaghetti in the fridge for dinner, I have to go, I'll see you when you get home though.” Gaster said quickly as he got up and grabbed his coat and shoes. Sans nodded and nibbled at a piece of toast quietly. Pap would probably be going to his friend’s house, Sans thought the ghost his bro always hung out with seemed pretty cool, so he often let Pap go over there on the weekends. Gaster left for work, leaving Sans to watch TV while his bro was asleep upstairs. He thought about Grillby the entire time, thinking of ways last night could have gone better and wondering. Wondering what went wrong, what gave him away? The blushing, yeah, but what else did he do that gave him up? The past was now the past though, and no matter how many other ways he thought it could have gone better, there was no way to change the past. He snapped out of his thoughts as his tiny brother sat down next to him, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey Pap, how'd you sleep? Want some toast before you go to Napstablook’s house?” Papyrus nodded, Sans made him some toast and sat down with him as he ate it.

“I HOPE YOU CAN TALK TO GRILLBY OKAY TODAY, YOU SHOULD INVITE HIM OVER AGAIN, IT WILL BE JUST THE TWO OF YOU!” Papyrus said with pride in his voice for suggesting such a good plan.

“Maybe, I'll have to think it over. Thanks Pap.” Sans said with a laugh, fat chance. He poured himslef some coffee, other people thought it was strange for a fourteen year old like Sans to like coffee, but his dad always left him extra so he drank it. He tapped his fingers on the table, wondering if he should go and invite Grillby over again, to just talk to him and face his fears. The thought made him nervous, but he decided he was going to go to Grillby's house and invite him over after Papyrus left. He drank his coffee quickly, not even realizing he was drinking it, lost in his own thoughts. His brother finished his toast and announced he was going to get dressed and go. 

Sans walked up the stairs to change too, he looked in his closet for something remotely nice looking. The best he had a a plain white button down shirt and some black jeans. He put then on and knocked on Pap’s bedroom door.

“Do you need me to take you to Napstablook's or is his mom picking you up?” He asked.

“CAN YOU TAKE ME THERE? IT'S NOT TOO FAR AWAY!” Papyrus said, opening the door and running out in his regular clothes. Sans walked after him and grabbed his sneakers and pulled them on. Papyrus pulled on his tiny red boots.

“OKAY! I AM READY TO GO!” He announced with a grin, Sans laughed and grabbed his phone. 

“Okay, let's go.” Sans said walking towards the door, his brother followed along happily. They stepped outside and began walking.

“Hey Pap, do you mind if I stop by Grillby's house first, invite him over-”

“NO I DO NOT MIND!” Papyrus said with an even bigger grin, Sans nodded, having his little brother there would make him a lot less nervous. With his brother's tiny hand in his own, they began walking towards Grillby's deep red house. As they got nearer, Sans started wanting to back out and just go home.

“Maybe I should just wait ‘til Monday to see him.” Sans stated, starting to turn around, Papyrus pushed him up the driveway. They walked up to the door, Sans took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. It opened seconds later, Grillby standing in the doorway.

“Sans! Uh, hello. Do you need something?” He asked, waving to Papyrus. Sans tried to speak but stayed quiet.

“MY BROTHER WOUKLD LIKE YOU TO COME OVER AND HANG OUT WITH HIM WHILE I AM AT MY FRIEND’S HOUSE!” Papyrus said quickly. Grillby snickered.

“Sure, um, let me tell my mom. Wait here-” He said stepping inside.

“Holy crap, bro. What would I do without you?” Sans grinned at his younger brother. Papyrus simply smiled and gave him a thumbs up as Grillby stepped outside again. 

“So, how are you?” Sans asked as they walked down Grillby's driveway.

“I'm fine, how are you?” Grillby asked back awkwardly. Sans shrugged.

“Never been more embarrassed in my life.” Grillby laughed quietly, Sans listened silently, he loved how Grillby laughed. He let Papyrus talk about his life with Grillby as they neared Napstablook's house. Grillby really seemed to like Papyrus, which made Sans laugh, his only other friend who really knew his bro was Undyne. They finally reached Pap's best friends house and Grillby and him had to cut their conversation on who the best Power Ranger was. They waved good bye, Sans kissed his brother on the head.

“Be good, love ya’!” He called as he brother rang the doorbell and stepped in. Grillby smiled at him.

“What?!” Sans asked, Grillby just shook his head and kept walking. Sans felt more nervous now that his bro was gone.

“So… you like me?” Grillby asked quietly. Sans tried to talk but chocked on his words. 

“So what if I do?” Sans said with a forced smile, Grillby just shrugged.

“Why, though? I'm just a nobody who always dresses fancy and is made of fire, I don't understand!” Grillby said trying to make sense of it all. Sans knew he was going to be asked this at some point.

“I-I… you're really nice and funny and… Hot. I guess I just noticed you one day and just decided to talk to you.” Sans said bashfully, Grillby wondered how anybody could tell him from a crowd. 

“Is that why you walked with me that morning, because you wanted to talk to me?”

“Nah, actually I just missed my bus and it was just a coincidence that you were there at the same time. Grillby, I really like you, like a lot-” Grillby knew exactly where he was going.

“Don't even say it-”

“-I think I have the hots for you, Grillbz.” Sans Grinned uo at the elemental their eyes met before Grillby looked away and shook his head. Sans let the heels of his shoes click against the ground quietly, Grillby immediately recognized the familiar sound. 

“Still, though, I don't want it get between us. You're pretty cool and I want to chill with you, so let's not let this bother us too much.” Sans said, unlocking his front door. Grillby nodded in agreement. They stepped inside, Sans held the door open for him. He mummered a “thank you,” and stepped inside. Sans sat on the couch and motioned for Grillby to join him. He sat down awkwardly next Sans, both of them wishing that Grillby hadn't figured out that Sans liked him. 

“Soooo…”

“So…” 

“Why exactly did you invite me over? Just to hang out?” Grillby asked quietly. Sans shrugged.

“I juts wanted to make sure you still wanted to be friends.”

“Why wouldn't I still want to be your friend? Seriously, you are literally my only friend.” Grillby said with a small chuckle. Sans was relieved to hear he still wanted to be friends.

“I don't know, this are so weird now. I've known you for two days and-” he stopped talking and just shook his head.

“It's weird to think we've only known each other for two days, it feels like a lot longer. You're really the first friend I've had in a long time.” Grillby admitted.

“Yeah, im sorry people tease you a lot. I can start telling people you're cool and they'll stop picking on you. Why do they even tease you? I think it's cute that you wear fancy clothes and want to cook.” Sans said, staring to feel more comfortable now that they were both talking like normal.

“I don't know why either. That would be very kind of you to do that, but you don't have to. I've dealt with people teasing me for a long time-”

“It would be my pleasure, I don't want you being hurt anymore than you already are.” Grillby smiled appreciatively and nodded. They started talking, well, mostly Sans talking and Grillby listening.

“Yeah, so I told him ‘on a plate’ and so I didn't get dinner that night. It was worth it though.” Sans said finishing his story about steak jokes. Grillby laughed along with him, Sans now could see why he had fallen in love with the elemental.

“I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, I know you don't like to talk and stuff-” Grillby shushed him.

“Why would you be making me uncomfortable? I don't mind talking, it's nice to have somebody to talk to.” Sans nodded, he glanced at Grillby's watch, it was past lunch time. How had the time passed so quickly?

“Want me to make us a sandwhich? It's past lunch.” Sans asked, starting to get up. Grillby shrugged and followed him into the kitchen. They got out the things they wanted on their sandwiches, including a bottle of extra spicy hotsauce for Grillby. They both made the sandwiches simultaneously, Sans cracking jokes and Grillby trying not to laugh at them. They sat down at the table with glasses of soda and sandwiches, they continued to chat like they had been best friends for years instead of two days. 

“what do you want to do now? Some Minecraft? “Sans asked, putting their plates in the sink. Grillby nodded with excitement, he loved the game from just the little time he had played with Sans yesterday. They ran and sat on the couch and turned on the game, they played for well over an hour, around two hours, Sans fighting monsters while Grillby made a house for them. It was fun, the only part Sans didn't like was the skeletons in the game, they were both naked and wanted to kill you, he mentioned it to Grillby, who just shrugged. At one point they went into the Nether, Grillby seeing all of the fire, laughed.

“Looks like we're both in the game,” Sans Grinned at him and ran through the fiery landscape without a care in the world. They continued to laugh and play for a long time. Sans got up and poured himself some coffee before it got cold. Grillby stopped playing and looked upo at him.

“I thought I was the only kid who liked coffee in the whole school.” He said with a small smile, Sans sat his cup down.

“Want a cup? It needs to be drank before it gets cold anyways.” Grillby nodded and Sans poured him a cup of the hot black liquid. 

“Thanks,” he said before taking a sip of the hot drink. 

“So this is probably a really weird question, but do you ever eat wood or anything?” Sans asked him quietly. Grillby couldn't help but giggle.

“I eat the same thing you do! Well sometimes I drink hotsauce, but that's only sometimes,” he sais, shaking his head.

“Hey! I don't know much about you, I'm still learning,” he said laughing, they were now both laughing hard, falling over each other. After they calmed down, Sans sat up and wiped a tear away from his eye socket. 

“Woah, you can cry?” Grillby asked, straightening his glasses on his face. Sans nodded. 

“Yeah, can you?” 

“Yes, but my tears are made of magma,” He said quietly picking up 

“Remind me never to make you cry,” Sans said with other chuckle, suddenly there was a loud crack, thunder. Grillby got up and r ran to the window and just as he thought it was pouring down rain outside.

“Oh no! I forgot my umbrella too, what am I going to do?” Grillby asked himself, still staring out the window. Sans looked outside too, it was pouring, he doubted the rain would stop for a long time and it was already four in the afternoon. 

“You could spend the night here,” Sans suggested, blushing lightly. Grillby turned towards him and pushed his glasses uo on his face.

“Uh, sure, I mean if it's fine with you. I do not think the rain will stop for a long time so…” Sans Grinned.

“Yeah, you sure would look steamy going out there,” Grillby rolled his eyes at the absurd pun.

“Don't you need to ask your dad?” Grillby asked sitting back down next to Sans. He shrugged and handed him his phone.

“Here, you call your mom first and ask if you can stay, then if she says yes, I'll call my dad.” Grillby nodded and stood up, he dialed his mom's number quickly and walked away. Sans could hear him murmmering quietly in some sort of different language. He came back a couple minutes later and handed him back the phone.

“She said it was okay, now you can call your dad,” he said quietly, Sans didn't get up, he just dialed the number and waited.

“Hello Sans, do you need something?”

“Well Grillby came over to hang out today and he forgot his umbrella and now it's raining really hard, so can he spend the night so he doesn't get hurt?” Sans asked quickly, he heard his dad chuckle a little.

“Sure, just no doing anything with him-” 

“DAD!”

“I'm kidding, tell him he's welcome anytime,”

“Thanks, okay got to go,bye”

“Goodbye Sans,”he hung up the phone and saw Grillby laughing to himself.

“You heard that didn't you?” He asked, shoving his phone into his hoodie pocket, Grillby nodded with a smile. “I'm sure Pap will be happy you're staying, he really seems to like you,” He said, trying to think of something to say. Grillby smiled widely, he liked the little skeleton and thought he was adorable. Sans turned on the TV to break the silence.

“So wait, what are you going to sleep in and stuff since you don't have any spare clothes?” He asked Grillby, who shrugged. 

“I hadn't thought of that, I have no-”

“You could borrow some of my clothes, they might be a little short but I'm sure we can find you something. “ Sans said scratching his skull nervously. Grillby seemed to blush a little, but nodded anyways. They flipped to the horror channel to watch a scary movie.

“Have you seen this movie? It's pretty scary,” Grillby asked quietly, Sans laughed.

“Scary!? You think this is scary, wow, I think I've seen scarier thing in my bro's cartoons,” He joked. He honestly did think this movie was scary, but he wouldn't let Grillby know that. He closed the blinds, making it resemble nighttime. Grillby seemed ready to jump off of the couch at every minute, Sans just slouched and pretended not to be scared. It was a particularly scary part in the movie, the main women was walking up to a buzzing walkie talkie that had belonged to her dead brother. Sans winced as she crept closer and closer. suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder, He screamed.

Grillby and Papyrus both burst into a fit of laughter, Sans realizing his brother had crept in and scared him, laughed along.

“I thought this movie wasn't scary,” Grillby said with a smirk, Sans playfully pushed him. 

“Tsssk, nope it's not scary I was just practicing screaming for uh, a play I'm starring in.” Sans said tugging on his collar. Grillby laughed even harder and Papyrus jumped into the space on the couch between them.

“How was Napstablook's, papy?” Sans asked his brother, he smiled widely.

“IT WAS SO FUN! I WISH I COULD HAVE STAYED LONGER BUT I'M HAPPY TO BE HOME, HIS OLDER BROTHER KEPT MESSING WITH US!” He said happily. Sans laughed, 

“His bro sounds pretty funny-” Sans said jokingly, Papyrus nudged him.

“SAAANS!”

“I'm just kidding, guess what though,”

“WHAT!? WHAT!?” Papayrus shouted giddily making Sans laugh.

“Mr. Grillby here is spending the night-” he was cut off by his brother leaping into a hug with him.

“Papyrus! What are you doing?”

“YOU HAVE FACED YOUR FEARS AND YOU ARE NOW EVEN CLOSER TO HIM-” he began, Sans shushed him and glanced at Grillby, who was smiling at them.

“So I take it you're happy he's here?” Sans asked with a grin as he picked his brother up off of him and put him back on the couch. He nodded quickly.

“facing your fears huh? You were that nervous to talk to me?” he asked, still smiling at him, Sans blushed.

“yeah, it's pretty embarrassing,” he said laughing nervously, Pap smiled at him.

“GRILLBY! CAN I SHOW YOU MY ACTION FIGURES?” Papyrus asked the elemetal, he glanced at Sans who shrugged at him.

“He won't leave you alone until you see them,” Papyrus grabbed Grillby's hand and pulled him up the stairs to his bedroom, Pap laughing the whole way up. He pulled Grillby into his room with him and shut the door, behind it was a box of action figures. 

“I DIDNT REALLY WANT TO SHIW YOU THESE, I WANTED TO ASK YOU ABOUT MY BROTHER.” Papyrus began, Grillby stared at him, this little kid was much smarter than he seemed.

“What about him?” Grillby asked him quietly, Papyrus sat onto the bed.

“MY BROTHER REALLY LIKES YOU, HE MIGHT EVEN LOVE YOU! MAY I JUST ASK YOU TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE?” Grillby stopped adjusting his tie and stared directly at the small skeleton, he was smiling kindly.

“Are you saying you want me to…date him?” He asked quietly, Pap responded with a stiff nod. Grillby sighed.

“Papyrus, I like your brother, I really do. But we've only known each other two days, maybe after I get to know him better, I will. But not right now. “ he said to the small skeleton. 

“OKAY! YOU DO LIKE HIM THOUGH, RIGHT, LIKE LIKE HIM?” Papyrus asked with a hopeful smile.

“I-I think I do but… I really need to make sure that I really do.” Grillby said barely above a whisper, tugging on his collar uncomfortably. That was all Pap needed to hear, he got up and walked to the door.

“Wait, did Sans ask you to ask me this?” Grillby asked quietly fumbling with his hands, the tiny skeleton shook his head. 

“IF SANS ASKS, I SHOWED YOU MY ACTION FIGURES AND THAT ONLY, OKAY?” Grillby nodded to him and followed him to the door and they both walked out. Grillby walked down slowly while Papyrus raced down to his older brother.

“How did you like his action figures? he really loves them,” Sans asked, Grillby almost said something but bit his tongue.

“Yeah I could tell, he showed me all of them,” he said, trying to word it just right so Sans wouldn't suspect a thing. Sans laughed.

“As I said, he really likes his action figures,” Sans repeated. There was an awkward silence before Papyrus continued talking about his friend’s house.

“Hey, what if we play truth or dare!?” Sans asked cheerfully.

“Uh, sure, I guess. I've never played it, but I know how it works,” Grillby said, Papyrus got up.

“I THINK I WILL GO PLAY WITH MY ACTION FIGURES!” He announced with excitement in his voice, Sans wished his brother would stay so it wouldn't be so awkward, but he wasn't going to make him.

“Okay, truth or dare?” Sans asked the elemental quietly scooting closer to him.

“Truth sounds okay,” Grillby said, weighing his options carefully.

“Okay, do you like somebody?” Sans asked hopefully, Grillby knew he should have chosen dare.

“It's complicated,” Grillby said with a blush, Sans could've died. Was there a chance Grillby actually liked him?

“Okay, your turn,” he said hiding his excitement, Grillby was relieved he hadn't asked farther into it. 

“Truth or dare?” Grillby asked quietly. Sans Grinned.

“Do you have to ask? Dare!” 

“I dare you to tell me the truth, why do you really like me? I mean is this all a joke, or do you actually like me?” Grillby asked quietly, crossing his arms. Sans sighed.

“Grillby, why would this all be a joke. I really like you, a lot, okay. I'm not a jerk like all of the people who tease you, I would never do that, never.” Sans said quietly, Grillby sighed in relief. 

“Truth or dare?” Sans asked him again.

“Dare, I guess.” 

“Dare you to kiss me on the cheek,” Sans said with a sly grin, Grillby stared at him with a look, wondering if he was being completely serious.

“I'm being serious, it's a dare, you have to, “ Sans said matter of factly.Grillby blushed but he learned forward and did as he was told, Sans felt like he could have melted. The warmth of Grillby's lips coursed through his whole body, all he could do was smile and blush. Suddenly he realized Grillby wasn't kissing him and was just sitting there, blushing and staring at him.

“Heh, best dare ever, your turn,” Sans said, his cheeks still blue, Grillby nodded.

“Truth or dare?” He asked.

“Truth,”

“What? I thought i ‘didn't even have to ask’,” Grillby said smiling, Sans was relieved he wasn't mad for making him kiss his cheek.

“Okay, why did you talk to me that one day? Did you just feel like it or-”

“I noticed you at lunch a long time ago and wanted to talk to you. You're really hot, you know, I wanted to get to know you, though. I'm sorry if you thought I only talked to you so I could make fun of you, I just thought you would like a friend for once.” Sans concluded, Grillby seemed glad to know that Sans noticed him and that's why he wanted to talk to him. 

“Truth or dare,” Sans asked breaking the silence.

“Truth,” 

“Is there any chance that we might ever… be together? I mean, like would you ever date me?” Sans asked bashfully, Grillby was quiet.

“maybe,” that single word made Sans heart nearly stop. They just stared at each other, wondering what to say.Grillby turned a bluish hue from embarrassment. Sans just stared at him in awe, It was a dream comes true for the skeleton.

“it's funny, I’m sure nearly all of the girls at school would kill to be in my place right now,” He said with a nervous laugh as he faded back to his usual color. Sans looked at the clock on the wall. How was it already six? Time flies when you're having fun, Sans thought.

“I should probably get dinner ready, it's just in the fridge let me go stick it in the oven,” Sans said, leaving the room and walking into the kitchen. Grillby stayed sitting on the couch, he heard laughter from the stair case.

“Papyrus, were you sitting there the whole time?” The laughing stopped suddenly.

“YES, I AM VERY SORRY FOR EAVESDROPPING,” He admitted quietly, Grillby laughed. 

“It's not a great thing to do, but I won't tell Sans,”

“Won't tell me what?” Sans asked walking back into the room.

“Uh, I can't tell you, I just said that,,” Grillby said, thinking of an excuse as fast as he could. Sans laughed.

“So now you're keeping secrets with my little bro, how could you Grillbz?” Sans said, acting devastated, they both laughed and Papyrus sat between them again, Grillby noticed him whisper something to his brother. Sans looked shocked and his cheekbones were blue again. He whispered back, Papyrus smiling as he whispered. Sans noticed Grillby watching them and stopped, Grillby just laughed and turned towards the TV. The great thing about wearing his glasses was that nobody could tell he was looking at them through the corner of his eye if he did so, so that was exactly what he did. He watched them whisper for a few seconds longer, Sans seemed to be growing embarrassed more and Papyrus looked pleased with himself. Suddenly, the oven beeped, signaling that dinner was ready. Sans got up and motioned for Grillby to follow him.

“What did my brother say to you up in his room? I know he didn't actually show you his action figures,” Sans said while pulling the hot spaghetti out of the oven. Grillby wondered if he should tell him or not, he had promised Papyrus after all.

“It's okay, I know he told you to go out with me, is that why you said you would date me? Or do you really?” Sans asked quietly, hoping for Grillby to say no.

“No, i… would,” He said, gliding his fingers his flame shyly. Sans smiled and got out three plates for them.

“Is your dad not coming home for dinner?” Grillby asked, trying to think of something the break the awkward silence. 

“Nah, he works late. Says he'll be home around ten, that's why Pap doesn't see him that much except for in the morning,” He said, scooping some of the pasta onto everybody's plates, Grillby just stood awkwardly, wondering if he should say anything more. Sans walked the plates to the table, while Grillby put silverware down for them. Papyrus came running in and made Sans drop a glass of water, Grillby watched as a blue magic surrounded the glass, centimeters above the ground. Sans grabbed the cup and set it on the table.

“Woah, I didn't know you were magic!” Grillby said bringing the other two cups over to the table carefully. Sans shrugged.

“Yeah, I don't use it much, only when I need to,” He said as he sat down next to Grillby and Papyrus. He listened as they discussed their favorite Pokemon, Sans couldn't help but laugh.

“Grillby, you're such a nerd,” Grillby, realizing he had been debating whether charizard or pikachu was the best Pokemon, laughed along. They are their dinner, talking about school and life and any other thing that would pop into their heads. Papyrus stayed mostly quiet while Grillby and Sans talked. Sans enjoyed it, it felt like the awkwardness had evaporated, maybe because of how hot Grillby was, they talked like they have been friends for awhile, instead of like 3 days. 

“You also might want to wipe off your cheek, I think I singed it a little,” Grillby said as got up to put his plate into the sink, Sans held his spoon up and looked at himself in the reflection, he had a burn mark right where Grillby had pecked him on the cheek. He got up and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and scrubbed the spot, worrying whast hius dad might think if he saw that. He walked bac k into the kitchen.

“Better?” He asked his bro, the small skeleton gave him a thumbs up. 

“Would you like me to help with the dishes?” Grillby asked as Sans turned the sink on. Sans just stared at him.

“Are you crazy?”

“I could wear gloves, I do them at home-”

“Nope, we don't have any gloves and I'm not chancing you getting hurt, sorry,” Sans concluded as he picked up a sponge and begand scrubbing the plates clean. Grillby leaned on the counter and watched him as he washed them sloppily.

“You normally don't do dishes do you?”

“I'm not going to lie, nope,”

“So, you're doing them just to show off?” 

“Yep,” they both laughed as Sans finished the dishes. They fell back down onto the couch, Pap being nowhere to be seen.

“Pap?” Sans called for his brother, no reply. He went up stairs, straight to Papyrus's room. He cracked open the door, his little brother was laying there asleep, he glanced at hois phone to check the time, it was about eight, Papyrus’s bedtime. He smiled and closed the door, he walked back down the stairs to the living room, where Grillby was sitting. 

“Was he up there?” He asked quietly as Sans sat down beside him.

“He's out, must've had fun today,” he said smiling at the elemental. 

“Even though it's been really awkward, I've had fun too,” Grillby said quietly,

“Same here, I hope this while thing doesn't mean we can't still hang out,”

“Why would it?” Grillby questioned.

“I thought at first you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore because… I don't know,” He admitted. Grillby just shrugged, Sans was glad he didn't question it anymore. They watched TV for a bit, until it cut to commercials. A movie trailer came on, it was for an action-comedy movie, one both of them wanted to watch.

“Oooooh, I've been wanting to see this! It's last day in theatres is next Saturday though,” Sans said excitedly.

“Maybe we can go to the movies next weekend or something,”  
Grillby suggested shyly, Sans’ face turned a bluish color. Had Grillby just suggested they go on a date? Or just as friends?

“I, uh yeah, that sounds fun! We should go, next Saturday, the closing day, what do you think?” Sans asked him, Grillby smiled at him.

“Yeah, but if you sit next to me, it'll be pretty bright, and we'll have to sit in the back,” Grillby said with a small laugh. Sans shrugged.

“I'd sit in the back anyways, you really took the phrase ‘shine bright like a diamond’ literally didn't you?” He asked with a grin, Grillby playfully nudged him. “I won't mind, I'd sit next to you any day rather than by some stranger,” Grillby smiled at him, Sans felt his eyes gaze at him.

“Okay, it's set, next Saturday, we can walk to the movies after school,” Grillby said, looking away from the skeleton. Sans nodded with a smile. They watch the TV unitil about 8:45, then they decided to play a card game called ‘Pears to Pears’, a game where a category was given and you had to place a card down that the category card described. It wasn't that fun with only two people, but they laughed and giggles all the same. Sans picked up a category card.

“Hmmm, sexy is the next category, synonyms are; hotz beautiful, handsome, the flaming dude sitting across from me and sexually appealing,” Sans said with a grin, Grillby laughed at the attempt of flattery. He looked through his cards his options were; a hamburger, Nicholas Cage (definitely not that one, he thought to himself), a beach ball, Harry Potter and a blank card. He threw down Harry Potter, he wasn't really sexy, but it would work. Sans laid his card down and picked up Grillby's, Grillby doing the same.

“Harry Potter?”

“A gold fish?” 

“Ron is way better looking,”

“So you like fish? Better not tell Undyne,” they both laughed at both of the responses.

“What are you boys laughing about in here?” Gaster said, walking in.

“Hey dad, this is Grillby, Grillbz, this is my dad, Gaster.” Sans said introducing them, Grillby got up and shook the scientist’s hand.

“So this is the Grillby I've heard all about-”

“Daaaad, I've literally talked about him like twice” Sans said blushing a little, Grillby forced himself to suppress a chuckle. Gaster Grinned and went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Sans smiled at the elemental, who smiled back, they just sat silently staring at each another for a couple seconds until Gaster walked in and laughed quietly.

“Do you boys want some coffee? I've got a couple cups to spare-” Sans shouted “YEAH!” and Grillby nodded silently. They looked at each another and smiled again, Gaster chuckled and walked back into the kitchen. 

“So, what's o you think of my dad, He's a little weird sometimes-”

“arent we all a little weird sometimes,” Grillby said with a small smile. Sans laughed.

“That's pretty true, I mean just look at me!” Sans said with a Grin. Grillby laughed and just shook his head at the skeleton. 

Gaster made three cups of coffee for himself and the boys. He could hear them laughing about something in there another room, it brought a smile to his face. He knew how crushes were, he had one himself, never would he tell anybody, except for maybe his son, that he had a crush on the king himself. He picked up the three glasses, carefully so as not to spill the hot liquid. As he walked into the living room, Sans and Grillby were telling jokes or something, it warmed Gaster's heart to see his son with such a nice fire elemental. Sans got up and took two of the glasses from his dad, trying to walk quickly over to Grillby. He wasnt being careful though, he slipped on one of the game cards from earlier and nearly spilled the coffee on his crush. He caught it, half a second before it would have landed on him, with his magic he caught the mugs, but not himself, he hit his tailbone hard on the floor.

“Oh my god! Grillby I'm so sorry!” Sans said, taking the glasses into his hands.

“Are. You okay? Did any get on you?” Sans asked frantically, Grillby gave a short nod, he pointed to a brown stain on his chest.

“Are you alright, Grillby? Is there anyway we can stop it from hurting?” It was Gaster who asked this time, touching the elemental’s shoulder caringly. Grillby just shook his head, they both still stared at him.

“It hurts, but I'll live. I'm okay,” Grillby said blinking back tears, it hurt like crazy, but he didn't want Sans to feel bad. Gaster took his hand to help the poor teenager up, 

,”let's get you into a different shirt, that one's wet and I could probably get the stain out if I wash it now,” he said, leading him into Sans room to get a new shirt. 

Sans crouch on the floor of the living room. He was blaming himself over and over again for hurtimng Grillby, he could see it in the elemental’s eyes, he was in great pain. Sans put his head between his legs. He wasn't crying or anything, he just felt horrible, how could he have done this? Would Grillby hate him forever? He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder, then hug him, he looked up, Grillby was in a new blue T-shirt and had his arms wrapped around him.

“I'm so sorry, Grillby. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry-” he said, hugging the elemental back. 

“It's okay, I'll be fine.”

“But I can tell it hurts really bad, I'm so sorry.” 

“Sans, it does hurt, but I'm fine. Don't worry about it, nothing that can't heal. Do you think ive never been caught in the rain?”

“I don't know, have you?” he asked, still hugging him.

“Yes, I have, so don't worry about this, I'm okay,” he ssid, finally separating from Sans. They both realized that Gaster had been standing there watching them.

“Smooth move,” Gaster said quietly as his son walked by him to put his coffee in the kitchen. Sans just glared at him with a smile. Grillby reached down his shirt and touched the spot on his flaming chest where coffee had been spilled on him, he wished he hadn't, he yelped in pain. Gaster looked over at him,

“Don't touch it, it will just make it worse,” Grillby nodded as Sans walked back into the room, he bent down and picked up all of the cards on the floor, muttering swears quiet enough so his father wouldn't hear him. Grillby touched his shoulder again.

“It's okay, it would've hurt much worse to walk home in the rain rather than just getting a small spot on my chest wet,”Sans thought about that and felt much better. He sat down onto the couch next to Grillby again as his dad flipped through the channels on the TV. He stopped on an old show he said he watched as a kid.

“This is lame, wanna go up to my room?” Sans asked Grillby, who nodded, bored with the old TV show.

“Dad, I think we're gonna hit the hay. Are there still extra blankets in the hall closet?” Sans asked Gaster, who smiled.

“Yeah, you two better just sleep and that's it, keep your door open-”

“Ohmygoddadwillyoushutup,” Sans said in one word, face palming. He just laughed as Sans and Grillby walked up the stairs into the upstairs hall. Sans opened a door, a closet, and pulled out a bunch of blankets and pillows and put them on the floor. 

“You know what we should do? We should build a fort, c’mon it'll be fun!” Sans reassured him, Grillby shrugged.

“Why not?” He said, picking up half of the blanket stack. Sans picked up the blanket stack and stumbled into hius room, flicking on the light with his shoulder as he walked by. They threw the blankets on the bed and laughed as Sans tried to untangle himself from a sheet that for caught around him. 

“Okay so, we can drape the sheets and lay in and on the blankets and pillows,” Sans siad, designing the fort in his head. Grillby laughed quietly.

“I didntr know you were so serious about forts,” Grillby admitted, Sans shrugged.

“It needs to be comfy but also stylish!” Sans giggled.

“Let's just throw some blankets everywhere and deal with it,” Grillby suggested.

“OK, let's just ‘throw some blankets everywhere’, here I can scoot my dresser over here so that we can hang this blanket here,” Sans said, trying to push his dresser, Grillby got up and pushed it for him.

“Damn, you're strineger than me even when you're injured,” Sans muttered, Grillby smiled and grabbed a big sheet and threw it over him. Sans, draped in the blanket, held out his arms and made oooing noises, like a ghost. He tackled Grillby onto the pile of pillows, they both laughed, until Sans realized he was ontop of Grillby and Grillby realized Sans was ontop of him. They both fell off each other and blushed profusely. They finished making the fort, pillows and Blankets thrown on the floor under a roof of sheets, and climbed into it. Sans felt a little awkward laying next to Grillby, but he enjoyed it. It reminded him of the times when he had sleep overs when he was younger. 

“I don't wanna see you shirtless or anything, but can I see your chest, I mean where you got hurt?” Sans asked quietly, Grillby sat up and shrugged. Sans stared at the “bad to the bone” T-shirt as Grillby pulled it up to his neck, showing his bare chest. In the center of it, there was a white spot, where he had been splashed with the liquid. Sans stared at the spot,

“I'm so sorry that I hurt you i-” Grillby just shook his head.

“Stop apologizing, it's okay, it just a small spot,” he said, putting his shirt back down.

“No, it's not, it's like the size of my fist!” 

“To be fair, you have tiny hands,”

“Hey! I'm just pocket sized!” Sans said smiling, Grillby laughed.  
Sans put hius hand on his chest, right besides where he was hurt.

“I would try and heal you, but I'd probably make it worse,” Grillby nodded.

“I wouldn't let you try if I had been in a down pour,” Sans felt even closer to the fire elemental whom he was laying next to in a fort. Grillby sighed, lost in his own thoughts, how had this happened in the course of three days he had made friends with the most popular kid in school, went to his house and was now laying in a fort with him, just because Sans had missed the bus and walked with him that one morning. 

“Good night, Sans”

“Night Grillbz,” and with that, Sans was out. Grillby laid there lost in his own thoughts for a little while, but fell asleep, still next to the most popular kid in school.


	3. A hot kiss with an egg-celant cook

“Grillbz, you awake?” Sans asked the elemetal whom had been a living night light and heat pad for him all night.

“Now I am,” he said rubbing his eyes. 

“Sorry, I thought you were already up,”

“It's fine,” Grillby said sitting up and stretching. 

“It's about ten, we stayed up pretty late, Papyrus woke me up,” Sans said with a tired smile. He rubbed at his eye sockets and yawned, Grillby touched his chest, it didn't hurt as much, but it still hurt. 

“How you doin’, does it still hurt?” Sans asked, touching Grillby's shoulder. He nodded. “Still, I'm sorry I hurt you, I really am,”

“It's okay, how'd you sleep?” Grillby asked him quietly.

“Fine, it was pretty warm in a fort with you though,” He said standing up, his bones cracking. Grillby looked at him, it made him uneasy to hear all of the bones crack like that.

“C'mon let's go make some breakfast, I think we have some eggs in the fridge,” Grillby put on his glasses and stood up, they groggily walked down the stairs together, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

“GOOD MORNING SANS, GOOD MORNING GRILLBY! HOW WAS YOUR NIGHT?” Papyrus asked as Sans walked by the TV and into the kitchen. 

“Good, how was your night, you fell asleep pretty Early,”

“IT WAS GREAT, I SLEPT VERY WELL,” he said smiling at them, Grillby readjusted his specs and crossed his arms over his chest nonchalantly.

“That's good, I'm gonna make some breakfast with Grillbz, watch some cartoons and stuff,okay?” Sans said walking into the cold tile floored kitchen. Grillby stepped only on his tiptoes, the cold slightly stinging his feet. Sans turned around, a carton of eggs in his hand, he laughed as he looked at the Grillby whom was moving around, the cold was an uncomfortable thing for most fire elementals.

“Wow Grillby, I didn't know you were such a great dancer,” Grillby finally stood still, warming the tile under his feet amensly. 

“Okay so… I actually cant even cook a piece of toast, so can you help me with this, I know you like cooking,” Sans said setting the pan on the burner of the stove and grinning, Grillby smiled.

“I can help you, I don't mind,” Sans grabbed two aprons off of a rack on the wall, he tied one around his waist and threw other at Grillby. He examined it before putting it over his head.

“Kiss the cook? Really?” He said with a chuckle as he tied it in an elegant bow.

“Hey grillby, can you tie mine in a fancy bow like that?” Sans asked with a gleam in his eye as he gazed at the bow around Grillby's waist. He nodded and Bent to tie it. Sans grabbed his face.

“I'm about to do something drastic and you're alowed to hate me after this, or slap me, okay?” Grillby stared at him hard.

“Sans, I know where you're going with th-” that was all he could say before Sans brought his chin up to his own and kissed him. He could swear up and down that he only let Sans kiss him because he wanted the skeleton to be happy, but even deep down he knew it was because he wanted to kiss him too. Sans dropped his hand from his chin and put his hands on his shoulders. After thoroughly enjoying the warm kiss, Sans pulled his mouth away and just stood there, staring into Grillby's eyes that had fallen out from under his glasses as they sat crooked on his face. Sans stared in awe at him as his flame danced a light blue color.

“Grillby, i-, you're blue!” Grillby stood up and fixed his glasses, he turned away and put his hands on his hips.

“Yeah, um, I guess I am. Excuse me a second,” he said, walking to the bathroom, Sans just stood and watched him walk away. He smiled dreamily and touched his mouth, singed all the way around it, it didn't hurt though. Grillby, after all, was a gentle flame. He walked into the living room, Papyrus was laying on the couch lazily watching cartoons. 

“Hey Pap, hows it going?”

“GREAT! I LOVE THIS SHOW, WHAT IS WRONG WITH GRILLBY? HE WAS BLUE!” Sans shrugged.

“I don't know, I'm sure he's all right though,” Sans said with a blush, Papyrus gave him a questioning look.

“Okay, don't tell dad, but I might have messed up,”

“HOW?”

“I, um, I kissed him,”

“SANS! YOU DID WHAT!?”

“Shhh, it's okay, just give him a minute, I'm sure it's okay,”  
He wiped the sweat away from his skull, he sat down next to his bro, but it didnt just take a minute, soon five minutes past, then ten. Sans got up and knocked on the bathroom door gently.

“Grillby, are you okay?” Grillby opened the door. “Heh, I'm sorry, just the opportunity and your apron combined… Yeah you can slap me if you want,” Sans said, eyeing the floor as Grillby looked in the mirror as he slowly faded back to his natural orange color. 

“Sans, it's okay, don't worry, I just had to calm down a little, I don't want to burn your house down you know,” Grillby smiled weakly at him.

“So, uh breakfast, let's go make those eggs, shall we?” Grillby added awkwardly. Sans nodded and walked to the kitchen, Grillby close behind. He clicked on the stove and cracked eggs into the pan, Sans watching every move he made. It's funny how one mistake can make everything come crashing down, and Sans felt like he had just made that mistake.

“I'm sorry for kissing you, um, I just thought it was the right time, but it wasn't-”

“Sans, you do not have to apologize, it's fine. I do not hate you, nor will I slap you,” Grillby said quietly as he turned over the six eggs over in the pan. Sans sighed.

“Are you just saying that or do you really mean it, you don't hate me?”

“If I hated you, I wouldn't be cooking your breakfast,” he said looking behind him at the skeleton, his mouth was burned. He dropped the spactula into the pan and walked briskly to Sans,

“Sans! Are you okay? Did I burn you?” He asked him, bending over and gliding his fingers acrossed the skeleton’s mouth.

“Woah, okay Grillbz, I didn't know you cared about me so much. I'm fine, just a little burnt out from that hot kiss,” Grillby glazed his hand over his mouth, making sure he was okay.

“Okay Grillbz, you better stop right now or I might end up kissing you again,” he said with a nervous chuckle, to his dismay, Grillby stepped back and walked back to the stove. Sans sat down at the table and put his head down. Why did he have to be so stupid?! It was going great, grillby admitted he would date him in the future and everything. Then he screwed up and kissed him. He noticed the room had grown warmer,probably from the fiery being standing at his stove. 

“Can I tell you something?” Grillby asked timidly.

“You can tell me anything, except that my jokes are bad,” Sans said, raising his head with a grin on his face.

“That was my first kiss,” he said quietly, Sans stared at him in shock, his face laced with blue, how could a guy so hot and so kind have never kissed anybody in the 14 years of his life?

“So, I stole your first kiss, huh? That's okay, that was mine too,” it was embarrassing to admit, but it was true, and he thought he couldn't have had a better one.

“You're trying to tell me that was your first kiss,Sans? You think I believe that?” Grillby asked, there was a moment of silence as he realized Sans was telling the truth.

“It's just, so many girls like you and stuff, I just thought...” Grillby stopped and continued to cook silently.

“Yeah, a lot of people like me, I don't like em’ back though,” Grillby nodded and Sans got up and carried three plates,Grillby studied him as he walked the stack of plates over.

“You should probably wipe off your mouth, it looks scorched,” he said as he turned the stove off and began to put some eggs on each of the plates. Sans nodded and grabbed a spoon and looked at his reflection, his mouth was burned, and honestly he didn't want anybody else to see it that way. Especially not his old man. He wet a washcloth in the kitchen sink and scrubbed his mouth with it, an unpleasant sting coursing through his skull as he wiped away the blakened bone. 

“Better?” He asked Grillby, who was carrying two of the plates to the table. 

“You missed a spot,” he said quietly, glancing up at the skeleton. Thus, the skeleton scrubbed away at his mouth harder.

“Good?”

“ still missed some, you don't want your dad to see that, do you?” Grillby said with a tiny smile as he strutted to the table with the last plate. Sans scrubbed again, Grillby smirked at him.

“Look up at the ceiling too, it says ‘gullible’,” he said before laughing quietly, it took Sans a second, but he too, started laughing .

“Wow Grillbz, I thought I could trust you,” he said dropping the small towel into the sink. He walked into the living room, slightly embarrassed for not realizing there was nothing on his face.

“Pap, breakfast is done,” He told his brother, who was watching cartoons lazily.

“YEAH! WHAT, ARE YOU AND GRILLBY DONE MAKING OUT?” Pap asked with a grin, this seven year old sure acted older than he was.

“bite me,” Sans said as he gave his brother a playful nuggie. Papyrus ran into the kitchen while Sans walked slowly behind him.

“THIS LOOKS WONDERFUL! GRILLBY, YOU ARE A VERY GREAT CHEF!” Papyrus said, sitting down a the table and admiring the delicious looking breakfast on his plate.

“Thanks…” Grillby said quietly, shifting in his seat as Sans sat down next to him, Pap winking at him. Sans picked up his fork and took a small bite of the eggs on his plate, his eyes gleamed.

“Holy crap, you really are and egg-celent cook, you really have a burning passion for cooking with fire,” Sans said grinning widely, Grillby tried to suppress a laugh, but failed and laughed almost as much as Sans was.

“Brother!” Papyrus said with a grin he was trying to hide.

“That was hilarious and you know it, Pap. What can I say, I'm a skele-ton of fun and tibia honest, I'm pretty humerus,” Sans went on, Grillby laughing quietly.

“Brother! This is not how you impress somebody!” Papyrus warned, Sans and Grillby wiped tears from their eyes and finished breakfast, suffering from more breakfast and fire puns. Papyrus tried to hide his laughter, but on a particular pun, he lost it and laughed along with Sans and Grillby. They cleaned up their plates and put them away, sans still telling jokes and Grillby trying to hold a straight face. 

After that, Grillby went up and changed into the same shirt he wore yesterday, setting the "bad to the bone" T-shirt in Sans' dirty clothes hamper. He walked down the stairs to see that Sans and Pap were talking quietly on the couch, not noticing his existence. 

"Okay I know I screwed up, since when do you know so much about getting a boyfriend?" Sans asked his brother quietly.

"THERE ARE INTERESTING SHOWS ON TEENAGER CHANELS ABOUT IT-"

"I am banning you from watching those,"

"SAAAANS, REALLY!? JUST REFRAIN FROM MOVES LIKE THAT UNTIL YOU TWO ARE ACTUALLY DATING," Papyrus said back.

"What are you two talking about?" Grillby asked, he of course knew what they were talking about, he just wanted to see Sans' reaction.

"We, uh, were um just talking about Pap's favorite show," he said with a nervous grin.

"Mmmhmmm, okay," Grillby said sarcastically,grabbing his shoes.

"Leaving already?" Sans asked as the elemental sat down next to him.

"Yeah, it's getting later and my mom will be worried if I'm not home soon," Grillby explained to him as he tied his laces into a nice bow, like the one on his apron from earlier. 

"Listen, um, thanks for spending the night and stuff. I know I hurt you and junk, but i had fun besides that," sans said awkwardly, Grillby smiled.

"Stop worrying about it, I'm fine. I had fun too, we should do it again sometimes," he said getting up and looking outside, it was little wet on the ground but sunny otherwise. He walked towards the door.

"See you Monday, I guess," Sans said, waving his hand and smiling. Grillby shifted his feet.

"You could come over to my place tomorrow, we could hang out there," Grillby then quickly added "if you want to," Sans smiled at him.

"Y-yeah, I'll be over around 2 if that's okay," he said quickly, Grillby nodded. They both said one last awkward "bye" before Grillby stepped outside and walked home. He touched his lips gently, be swoere he could still feel Sans' mouth against his own. As he walked slowly, avoiding the puddles that were slowly drying from the sun above, be realized that he, was in fact, in love with he most popular kid in school. Him along with every other girl there.


	4. Grillby's Dad sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet Grillby's parents, his kind mother and his father who is....
> 
> Too bad of words for me to say professionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't update much!!!! I'm trying!!!
> 
> Also I'm so sorry, but this story is just going to get sadder and sadder, but the sansby love will shine brightly all the way through the hardships!

As soon as Grillby walked through his front door, his mother ran up and wrapped him into a tight hug

“Grillby, I was so worried about you! With the storm and -” she said in the Fire Tongue they always spoke in at home.

“Mom, I'm okay, I was fine with my friend, I swear,” Grillby tried reassuring his mother, whom he was taller than, even at his age. His mom nodded.

“I was so worried that you had gotten hurt-... Whats wrong with your chest,” she could see the light burning whiter around his water scarred chest.

“I, um, nothing,” He said, putting his hand over it gently. She looked at him sternly.

“Grillby , show me right now,” She said with a warning tone.

“Mother, do I have to, I am fourte-”

“ Grillby Fire, show me this instance, or you will never be allowed to go to your friend’s house again,” Mrs. Fire said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her son. He groaned and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt, showing her where the coffee had hurt him.

“Oh Grillby, what happened!?” She asked touching his chest gently, he flinched and closed his shirt again. 

“Just and accident, we spilled some coffee, it's okay though-”

“Grillby, you just flinched when my hand came near it-”

“Yeah, but I'll be fine,” Grillby said, louder than necessary ,ending it and walking past his mom. She stood there and stared at him, her son had never acted like this, he was always respectful. Something was up with him, and she could tell. As he walked up the stairs, his shiny black shoes pounding down on the hard wood, his mother walked up behind him.

“What's wrong, Grillbles, you're acting… Different?”

“Nothing's wrong, just tired,” he said quietly.

“Like I haven't heard that one before, tell me Grillby, what's bugging you?

“ you! Can I just go up and take a nap now?” He snapped back suddenly.

“Grillby Fire, I will not take this, you will tell me what is wrong right now and drop this attitude right now!” She snapped back, her green flame sparking higher than it had been. Grillby sighed.

“Mom, I think I'm in love, okay? Happy?” He said quietly before turing around and slaming his bedroom door in her face. She stared at it for a moment and walked back down their staircase, she would ask him about it later.

Grillby fell onto his bed and kicked off his shoes, sprawling out and wanting nothing more than to go to sleep, but life hated him, so all he did was lay there. He felt horrible, after realizing how rude he had just been to his mother for no apparent reason, he had always been respectful and never sparked up like that. He sat back up and climbed back down the stairs to his mother, sitting on his living room couch with a book in her hands and the TV on in the background. He sat down next to her, ready to apologize.

“Mom I am so sorry I acted like that, I just-” she shushed him.

“It's okay, Grillbles, trust me, I know how it feels to be in love. Please tell me about her,” she said, crossing her legs and facing him, her white eyes gleaming at him amongst her green flame.

“I, um, mom?”

“Yes?”

“It's not a girl,” they sat quietly for a minute, Grillby staring at his shoes, his mother staring at him. It had come as a shock to her, but whomever, her son liked, she liked too.

“O-okay, tell me about him then,” she said, breaking the silence, she smiled at him gently, he nodded. 

“He's the most popular kid in school,” he started quietly.

“Good luck with that one-”

“He's in love with me, too,” She tilted her head, questioning if this most popular kid in school’s intentions were completely pure.

“Really now? Are you sure, he won't be teasing you like all of the other kids?”

“No, he's… different, he's kind and likes to make people laugh,” Grillby continued quietly. His mom nodded and watched his flame glow a pinkish hue as he thought of Sans.

“Okay, what does he look like? Tall? Muscular?”

“Actually, he's short and boney, literally, he's a skeleton,” 

“You're in love with him, the skeleton on the next block?” Grillby nodded slowly.

“Yeah, he has a little brother who he loves more than anything and his dad works all the time so he takes care of him,” Grillby stared at the wall and sighed. He knew Sans loved him, and he loved Sans, so then why couldn't he just ask him out or something? It was much harder than that. A, he wanted to get to know Sans much more before they dated. B, that would be so freaking awkward. And C, that would probably just make his bullying problem so much worse.

“okay, why do you like him?” His mom asked in her gentle voice that sounded like a fire crackling quietly against her voice. Grillby shifted awkwardly.

“It's… complicated,” he said, looking down at his feet again.  
He didn't actually know why he liked Sans? Was it just and unreasonable crush, like most of the girls at their school? Was it because he was nice? It probably wasn't because of his jokes, he knew that as a fact. Did he like Sans as much as Sans liked him? Uuuuugh! Why was life so confusing?!

“Okay, what is his name?” She asked him quietly.

“His name is Sans,” Grillby said quietly, he touched his face gently, feeling the blue sparks of freckles on his cheeks burn hotter than the rest of his face. His mother smiled at him, her soft voice calming him as it always had.

“Well, sans sounds very nice, he is welcome to come over any time,”

“Good, because I invited him to come over tomorrow,” Grillby said with a wide smile. His mother had always supported him, healed him when he was hurt, helped him up when he had fallen down. His mother had always helped him cope with being bullied, but it still fractured his soul every time he was hit, spat at, or simply called a name. He hoped Sans really would help him out with his whole bullying problem.

 

Sans sprawled out on the couch next to his brother whom he was hardly bigger than, even though he was seven years older than him. He was texting Undyne, arguing whether he liked Grillby or not.

Undyne: everybody knows you like him, just give up  
Sans: nope, sorry  
Undyne: Punk, don't lie to me  
Sans: Not lying  
Undyne: we all saw you flirting it up with him at lunch  
Sans: we were just talking  
Undyne: so calling him hot isn't flirting?  
Sans: technically he is  
Undyne: HA! YOU JUST CALLED HIM HOT!!  
Sans: he's made of fire, of course he's hot  
Undyne: doesn't matter, I have proof now  
Sans: Undyne I will come to your house right now and burn your phone  
Undyne: you should have your boyfriend do it  
Sans: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!!

He slammed his phone on the couch, making his brother jump.

“BROTHER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” Papyrus asked, nudging his older brother with his elbow, Sans sighed.

“Undyne’s being dumb,” he muttered. Papyrus’ eyes lit up, he loved Undyne, she used to come over everyday when they were younger.

“IT IS NOT NICE TO CALL SOMEBODY DUMB! WHAT DID SHE DO?” Pap asked quietly.

“Nothin’ to worry about, Pap,” Sans said with a sigh. Papyrus looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it. It was and uneventful Saturday, Sans argued with Undyne and played on his phone while Pap went to his ghost friend's house. Sans, after a while just gave up on talking with Undyne and put his phone into his pocket and didn't get it out for a long time. He flipped through the channels on the TV, thinking about the events that had lead up to this point. 

Grillby sat with his mother, silently watching the television that sat in their living room. He had nothing better to do and being with his mom always made him feel calm. His father was rarely ever home, he worked much of the time, Grillby was glad. His father was rather mean, and elemental with a bright blue flame that held a hot temper. Whenever his father was home, he was fighting with his mother. It sickened Grillby to hear his mother cry as he sat in his bedroom, listening to them scream to one another . When Grillby heard the click of the door behind him swing open, he knew exactly whom it was. He clinched his fists as his father threw down his coat and yell for his mother.

“Searily! Where the fuck are you?” He yelled through the house, Grillby's mother stood up and motioned for her only son to go to his bedroom. Grillby didn't want to, but conceded and fled up the stairs. He heard the piercing yelp of his mother as she was slapped acrossed the face. He could only listen as she began to cry. Why they didn't just leave him, Grillby didn't know. He locked his bedroom door behind him, listening to his father shout loudly downstairs for really no reason whatsoever. He wished he had somebody there with him, somebody to comfort him, somebody to make him feel calm like his mother always had. He needed Sans. 

Sans laid on the couch, half asleep, his brother ran inside from his friend’s house. 

“HELLO BROTHER!” He woke his older brother up, Sans sat up.

“H-hey Pap, how was Napstablook's?” He asked tiredly. Papyrus frowned.

“IT WAS FUN, EXCEPT THAT THE PEOPLE WHO LIVE ACROSS FROM HIM WERE YELLING IN SOME WEIRD LANGUAGE AND STUFF, WE COULD HEAR IT FROM OUTSIDE!” Sans shrugged, then thought for a moment. Oh no. Grillby lived across the street from Napstablook.

“In the red house, where Grillby lives?!” Sans asked, now worried for his friend. Papyrus gasped. Sans pulled on his jacket quickly, full intentions on running there right then. His brother pulled on his hood.

“SANS, I DO NOT THINK THAT IS A GOOD IDEA, IT WAS HIS PARENTS FIGHTING, HE WAS IN HIS ROOM, I COULD SEE THROUGH HIS WINDOW. CAN YOU JUST CALL HIM?” Papyrus advised him, Sans sighed and took off the jacket. He searched through his contacts, he didn't have Grillby's number. He wasn't even sure his Grillby had a phone, he sat back down and worried. He hoped Grillby was alright.

“when you saw him through the window, did he look okay?” Sans asked, Papyrus nodded. That made Sans feel better, but he still worried for his elemental friend.

Grillby listened as the yelling from downstairs died down, his father had left most likely. He walked down the stairs to comfort his mother. He saw her sitting on the couch her face in her hands, magma streaming through the gaps between her fingers. 

“M-mother, are you alright?” He asked, touching her shoulder gently, he felt her flinch from his touch.

“Y-yes, I am sorry g-grillby,” she said quietly, Grillby was furious at his father for doing this to her, the only person he had to comfort him in his time of need, he tried to comfort her. 

“It is alright, he's gone now, I'm so sorry I let him hit you-”

“There was nothing you could have done, Grillby. I told you to go upstairs anyways,”

“Mom, why do we even stay with him?” Grillby asked timidly, Searily sighed.

“I don't know, Grillbles,” she said gently, she kissed his forehead and got up. “What would you like for dinner?” She asked, but Grillby shook his head.

“N-no I can cook, you should just relax. Would would you like?” Grillby asked quietly. Searily smiled at him, her eyes still watery.

“anything you would like to cook,” Grillby nodded.

“How about a burger and fries?” He asked, it was really the thing he was best at cooking and it was and easy dish, his mother nodded and wiped her eyes as Grillby walked into the kitchen to begin to cook. 

Sans’ thoughts remained on Grillby, he would make sure tomorrow to ask if he was okay and to definitely get his digits. 

Grillby set a plate down in front of himself and his mother, a hamburger and hot fries on each. His mother had always found it amazing how good of a cook he was, he pulled of the white apron he had around his neck and sat down across from her. It was mostly quiet, Grillby talking about school and Sans, searily listening. They both mostly picked at their food, neither hungry enough to actually eat like they normally would. It was getting later, Grillby picked up the plates and put them into the sink and covered them in soapy water. Searily thanked him for cooking for them, she grabbed her book and went up the stairs to her bedroom. Grillby washed the dishes silently, rubber gloves his only shield from the deadly liquid right in front of him. He knew he would not be able to sleep for a long time, rage and sadness clashing inside of him. He wanted somebody to talk to, he had a particular skeleton in mind. Grillby curled himself on the couch and flipped to and old movie to try and get his mind off of things. 

Sans laid in his bedroom, the same old movie on his TV set. He was worried about Grillby, but was sure he was okay, parents fought a lot, didn't they? Sans had a mother, of course, but she wasn't alive anymore. He didn't remember much of her, Gaster had told him that he had made a mistake falling in love with her, and it all blew up in his face. Sans mother, according to Gaster, never loved Gaster, and only had children with him because she had nobody else to turn to. Sans sometimes wished she was still alive, so he could feel what it was like to have a parent there to care for him all of the time. His mother had died from giving birth to Papyrus, Gaster nor Sans held a grudge against the young noodle because of this, like many parent did in this situation. He rolled over in his bed, Imagining what his mom looked like, how she sounded and how it would feel to have another parent in his life. 

Grillby wished he only had one parent in his life as he laid on the couch, steadily growing tired. He tried to not blame himself for his father, but he knew that is why he was never home. When searily had told her husband she was pregnant, he was not very happy. He started to get drunk alot and was never home anymore. When Searily gave birth to Grillby, his father hadn't even showed up to the hospital. He sighed as he thought about how useless and how much of a burden he was, he ruined his parents relationship and everybody at school hated him, so he had always believed so. He grew up believing that be was worthless, nothing, just a pain in everybody's neck, and when he found out Sans was in love with him, he was so confused. How did somebody, a popular somebody, love him? He was nothing. Or so he thought. 

Sans thought Grillby was something. No, not something, somebody. Somebody kind, sweet and deserved better than what life was throwing at him. He never understood why Grillby was bullied so much, sometimes for his attire, other times just because he never spoke during school. People are dumb, he decided was the reason, but he actually knew it was because he was and easy target. Somebody who never fought back, somebody who would take it and say nothing. It made Sans feel sick to think of the horrible things that had happened to the elemental. He wanted to be with him right now, to hug him tightly, he wanted to heal all of the damage that had been done to his soul. He knew he could never fix what had been done to the poor elemental, but he could try and make it better, try and make the constant torment stop.


	5. A "Hot date" with a flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes to Grillby's house and meets his mom. Grillby notices that Sans handwriting could use some work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!
> 
> So I have the next chapter made already and I'll try to post it. This is a pretty happy chapter before the drama of the next one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Grillby woke up from his sleep from his mother putting a blanket over him and taking off his glasses that he had accidentally left on. His eyes opened and darted towards a clock, it was eleven. He sat up, his mother looked at him apologetically.

“I did not mean to wake you, you seemed like you needed rest. When did you say your skeleton friend would be over?” she asked, sitting down in the chair next to the couch.

“would you mind if Sans is here by two? I told him that would be an okay time,” Grillby said before yawning quietly. Searily nodded and looked back at her book. Grillby realized he hadn't changed since sans had last seen him, so he stumbled upstairs to find a suitable outfit. A black turtleneck with dark skinny jeans would work, when he was home, he never really cared how others thought of him, especially because it was normally just him and his mother. He looked at himself in the mirror, his flames drifted through the air, his cyan freckles vlaced his cheeks, he looked good. He grabbed the book in which he had been reading at the stop sign when Sans scared him that day, that was only two days ago. He walked back downstairs and sat on the couch, he opened his book and read. Reading was how Grillby had often escaped from the world, if he read, it would distract him from all of his troubles. He read silently, the television was quiet in the background, his mother sat beside him, knitting a scarf carefully. This was how they sat, red yarn lacing around needles and warm hands turning thin pages of a book.

Sans woke up at around ten, he wondered how he was ever able to fall asleep with how clouded his mind had been last night. He grabbed a clean grey T-shirt that said “a skeleton of fun!” In red letters and a pair of black sweatpants . He walked downstairs and sat down on the couch next to his already awake brother. 

“GOOD MORNING SANS! HOW WAS YOUR SLEEP?” The tiny skeleton asked his brother with a happy smile, Sans shrugged. He hadn't slept too well, waking with every little sound that the world around him made. 

“Want some toast, bro?” He asked, getting up from the couch, Papyrus nodded, Sans stumbled into the kitchen to make the toasted bread. Somehow, Sans managed to cook toast without setting the toaster on fire and he only burned it slightly. He grabbed the jelly and butter out of the fridge and set them on the table, then called his bro to come and make his toast.

“WOW SANS! YOU ARE REALLY IMPROVING! YOU BARELY BURNED MY TOAST!” Papyrus exclaimed as he sat down acrossed from Sans, Sans laughed.

“Well, I do learn from a certain hot chef,” Sans said, referring to Grillby. Papyrus giggled and ate his toast quietly, Sans did the same, wondering what Grillby's house looked like on the inside, he would just have to wait and see. 

“SANS?”

”Pap?”

“I WAS JUST MAKING SURE YOU'RE ALRIGHT,”

“Yeah, I'm cool,” Sans said before biting into his toast with a plastered smile. Papyrus nodded, though he wasn't completely convinced. 

He slumpt on the couch, dozing off an playing on his phone until 1:38, when he finally decided he should get ready. He went up to his toom, grabbed his phone charger, sneakers and the blue hoodie he wore so often. He texted Undyne one last time, telling her to shut up about him and Grillby, and pulled on his blue shoes. His brother tried to motivate him to be good an not screw everything up.

“EVEN IF HE'S WEARING A COMICAL APRON TELLING YOU TO KISS HIM, DON'T DO IT!” Pap warned him Sans nodded with a grin, remembering the kiss he shared with Grillby.

“DON'T MAKE HORRIBLE PUNS ABOUT HIM BEING HOT EITHER!” Papyrus continued.

“Bro! I can't do that!” Sans objected, pushing the sleaves of his hoodie up his boney arms. Papyrus frowned.

“OKAY, DON'T MAKE AS MANY HORRIBLE PUNS ABOUT HIM BEING HOT! I’M SURE HE DOES NOT ENJOY THEM-”

“I'm pretty sure he does, he just tries to hide it under those glasses. B’sides, Grillby and me were on fire the other night-”

“SANS, I SWEAR, KEEP MAKING PUNS LIKE THAT AN I’LL RUN AWAY!” His brother said with quite a bit of sass for such a tiny skeleton. Sans laughed.

“You know you like em’ too, see, you're smiling,”

“I AM NOT!” He yelled, trying to hide his grin from his older brother. Sans proceeded to attack him with tickles, causing the young noodle to screach with laughter and shrieks asking for his brother to stop.

“Well bro, I've had my fun tormenting you, I've gotta hot date with Grillbz,”

“SANS, IT IS NOT A DATE! YOU ARE JUST GOING TO HIS HOUSE!”

“Whatever, I'll be back later, you'll be okay without me right?” Sans asked, sliding his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Papyrus nodded, this would not be the first time he was home alone.

“Alright, have fun, don't throw a crazy party while I'm gone, make sure I'm home before you do that-”

“SANS, GO!” He could tell his brother was trying to waste time, trying to stall.

“‘Kay bro, see ya,” he said, opening the door hesitantly, Papyrus waved him goodbye as he slowly closed the door. He checked his phone, it was 2:04, good. He would be fashionally late. He walked to Grillby's, a little awkwardly, hoping when he got there he would calm down an relarelax with Grillbz. He shimmied up the steps an knocked on the door in the pattern of a tune he had forgotten. Grillby opened it an smiled widely.

“Ah! Sans, hello. How are you?” He asked, inviting the skeleton inside. Sans shrugged.

“Good, how ‘bout you?” He asked in return, curdiously taking his shoes off by the door. Grillby lead him to the living room where his mother sat, watching television.

“Hello, you must be Sans,” she said with a smile, Sans nodded, awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Searily laughed. “No need to be nervous, Sans. I am searily, Grillby's mother,” she reached up an shook his hand, her warm flames caressing his cold bones, he shivered. Grillby noticed Sans start to blush an start to panic, never having been this embarrassed before in his life.

“C'mon, let me show you my room,” Grillby said, touching his shoulder an guiding him upstairs.

“You okay? You went kind of blank there,” Grillby asked with a small laugh Sans nodded.

“Yeah when it comes to talking to adults, I can't hold a candle to you,” he said, trying his best to think of a pun, disregarding his brother's advice. Grillby chuckled an opened his bedroom door. Sans swore he had never seen a teenager’s bedroom this clean and shiny. 

“Holy crap, Grillbz!”

“What?”

“You're room is so… clean!” Sans exclaimed as followed Grillby into it. He shrugged.

“I like to keep my things tidy,” he said simply. The bedroom wasn't big, nor was it small, just a medium sized room with a bed, dresser, a small television, a book shelf and a desk that was a little less clean than the rest of the room. 

“Hey grillbz, before I forget, do you have a pen an paper? “ Sans asked, standing there awkwardly. Grillby nodded.

“On the desk,” he ssid, slipping off his shoes an putting them in his closet. Sans grabbed a blue sticky note an a red pen, he quickly jotted down his number an handed it to Grillby.

“Wow, you really need to work on your hand writing,” he said, struggling to even tell what the crude writing was supposed to be.

“Ha, wow. Is it that bad? It's my number, here let me tell you it an you can write it down,” Sans said, Grillby blushed a little and took the pen an sticky note. As Sans told him the number, he wrote it in his elegant cursive writing, loops an swirls curling around the letters.

“Why are you giving me this?” Grillby asked him quietly, Sans shrugged.

“Pap said he heard your parents from outside yesterday, so if you ever need anything,” he tapped the paper with his phalanges, “I'm only one call away,” Grillby nodded, an thought gloomily about the previous night.

“My dad came home yesterday, drunk like he always is when he comes home,” he muttered, Sans gave him a questioning look but was not going to force Grillby to tell him about it.

“My father isn't home much, an when he is, he is drunk an fights with my mother,” he explained quietly. Sans gave him an apologetic look and put his hand on Grillby, a little awkwardly. Grillby did not pull his hand away, he let it rest under sans’ cold one. 

“My father is very angry when he's drunk and he… he hurts my mother,” Grillby  
Said, half glancing at Sans who sat next to him on the floor. Sans said nothing, but felt so sorry for the elemental, he thought he would rather have no father than and abusive one.

“Well, let's not let that spoil the mood, I don't really have much for us to do but I own a lot of movies,” Grillby said, getting up an opening the small cabinet next to his TV to reveal rows of movies. Sans’ eyes gleamed as he read the names of all of the movies. 

“So, what do you wanna watch? I've got…” he fumbled through the movies on the shelf, “ Wilderness gump, Stolen 1,2, and 3, Speedy and fierce and many more,” Grillby said, holding up each case as he said the name, Sans shrugged.

“I don't care, what do you wanna watch?” He honestly didn't want to watch any of the movies the elemental just named. Grillby always hated picking what to watch, people normally didn't like old romantic movies like he did.

“I asked you first,” 

“Okay, how about something scary again?” Sans said, thinking about when his bro scared him half to death when they watch a scary movie the last time.

“You won't scream this time?” Grillby asked playfully, flipping through his scary movies.

“Hey! I didn't think pap was home yet, he scared me, not the movie,” Sans objected, Grillby just shook his head and chuckled quietly.

“Okay, I've got all of the Zombies movies, Paranormal Occurrence 1 and 2, an a bunch of other's that are pretty scary.” Sans rolled his eyes.

“None of those are scary, do you have Alabama Saw Murders?” Grillby nodded, but didn't get the movie out.

“Isn't that a little gory for you?” He asked, trying to get him to not want to watch the movie, gore just wasn't the thing Grillby enjoyed in a movie.

“Nope, it is for you though,” Sans said, sitting crisscrossed on the floor behind him. 

“Nope, not too gory for me, I can watch anything!” Grillby said sternly as he pulled out the movie as and put it in his DVD player. Sans laughed mentally, knowing Grillby wouldn't last the first half hour of the movie. 

Sans couldn't be more right. Grillby had to leave the room, acting like he had to go to the bathroom, leaving for and obscene amount of time. When he came back, Sans was already laughing at him.

“I knew you couldn't make it, let's turn this off, it's not really that scary anyways,” Grillby nodded, wanting nothing more than to shut it off. They put in the first Zombies movie an watched it, laughing at the cheesy bad moments of the old movie. 

“This is hilarious!” Sans choked out after a huge fit of laughter, Grillby was wiping his eyes from the insane amount of laughter. Suddenly, there was a knock on the closed door.

“Come in!” Grillby yelled over his shoulder, searily opened the door.

“What are you boys doing up here? I can hear you laughing all the way downstairs!” She said with a joyful smile, happy to hear her son had made such a nice friend. Grillby laughed a little more.

“Yeah, sorry mom, this movie is pretty funny,” he said, nudging Sans a little with his elbow.

“I'm glad you boys are having fun, dinner will be ready in ten minutes, Sans are you staying?” She asked from the doorway.

“Um,” he looked at Grillby, who nodded approvingly, “sure, if that's okay,” he added. Searily smiled and nodded before shutting the door. Sans stood up,

“I have to call and tell Pap I'll be home a little late,” he said, digging in his pockets for his phone. Grillby nodded an turned down the TV. 

Papyrus was startled when the house phone rang, it usually never did. He got up from watching his cartoons to read who was calling, just as he thought, it was Sans.  
“Hey bro, I'm staying at Grillbz for dinner, do you need anything?” His brother said over the phone.

“NOPE! I AM OKAY! WHEN WILL YOU BE BACK?” Pap asked him, he didnt mind at all that his brother was eating at Grillby’s or anything, he hoped his brother was having fun.

“Seven-ish? Is that and okay time for me to be homde” He asked jokingly. Pap laughed.

“AS LONG AS YOU COME HOME, WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!” His brother reminded him, Sans sighed through the phone.

“Yeah, I know. I'll be home by seven. See you then?”

“YES! GOOD BYE SANS,”

“Bye,” Papyrus grinned to himself, happy his brother was having fun at Grillby's.

 

“Okay, I have to be home by seven, but it's only five so do you think we have time for another movie?” Sans asked, putting his phone back into his pocket. Grillby nodded and held up the second Zombies movie, the said to be funniest one.

“Sure, ready for more laughs?” He asked, sliding the second movie into the DVD player. Sans nodded an was already trying to hold in his laughter after five minutes of the movie when Grillby's mom came in an told them it was time for dinner. Grillby walked down the stairs, still laughing about how funny these horribly made scary movies were, Sans following him.

“I mean, in what zombie movie does a big foot come out and try to kill the zombies,” Grillby said, smiling brightly. Sans loved how bright his friend got when he smiled, he smiled back at him.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Grillby asked, noticing Sans was starring at him, Sans jumped a little.

“Wha- no, it's just…. Never mind.” Smooth Sans, smooth.

“Nope, now you have to tell me,” Grillby said as they walked into the kitchen, Sans blushed a little.

“Okay, um, I think you look cute when you smile,” he mumbled so quiet, Grillby had to strain to hear him, but he did. His cheeks turned a light blue and he smiled even wider.

“Th-thank you,” he said, leading the skeleton into his shiny kitchen.

They ate dinner, Sans, Grillby and his mother, they laughed an talked, Sans feeling much less awkward then before.

“So, will one of you explain what happened to Grillby's chest?” Searily asked quietly, Sans shrugged.

“I am a very clumsy skeleton,” he felt like he could have made so many puns there, but stayed serious.

“His dad made us coffee an he carried it to us an slipped on aa playing card,” Grillby explained quietly. Searily nodded.

“You could say-”

“Sans, please no” Grillby knew Sans was about to make a horrible pun.

“I'm bad to the bone at being careful!” all three of them laughed, even though the pun was probably the worst they had every heard.

“wow that was bad, how long did it take you to think of that one?” Grillby asked. Sans shrugged.

“No too long, or I'd be bone tired,” he tried again, but only got a smile from Searily. 

“Okay okay, cool it down,” Grillby advised with a smile. Sans wasn't planning on stopping any time soon. 

“Me? cool it down? I think you're the hot one here?” That one came as a complete accident. He covered his mouth an began to blush. Searily couldn't help but laugh at the accidental pun, Grillby laughed along, trying to lighten the mood some as well. Sans finally uncovered his mouth an giggled too. 

“Okay, okay, I think we've had enough laughs. How about you boys help me clean up dinner and you can go finish your movie, deal?” Searily said standing up an gathering the dishes oon the table together. They both nodded an cleaned off their plates, Sans struggled to watch Grillby wash his, even though he had gloves on, the thought of Grillby putting his hands under water scared him. 

After they both dried their dishes, Searily said they could go upstairs an finish their movie, Sans looked at the clock on his phone, it was six o'clock exactly, he hoped it would be enough time to watch the rest of the movie. They sat down on the carpeted floor of Grillby's room again and turned back on the movie. Every fake scream that sounded like the actors had never even tried to act before made them both break out in laughter. After the movie was over, it was 6:54, an Sans had to leave.

“Thanks for letting me come over today, even though my puns were the worst,” Sans said as he slipped on his sneakers. Grillby shrugged.

“Thanks for coming, I've never really had anybody come over to my house, so, sorry it was so awkward,” he said as he watched Sans not even tie his shoes and grab his jacket off the floor.

“Remember, if you ever need anything, just call me,” he said before opening the door and stepping outside. Grillby felt the blue sticky note in his pocket and didn't want to lose it, he stuck it in his wallet. 

Sans didn't walk home, he “took a shortcut,” as he always called teleporting. He opened the front door of his house an Papyrus rushed him. Sans felt his brother squeaze him into a big hug.

“Woah bro, you okay?” Sans asksd, hugging his bro back. Papyrus nodded.

“YES! I JUST MISSED YOU!” He separated the hug an grinned at Sans. “HOW WAS YOUR ‘HOT DATE’?” he asked, Sans kicked off his shoes and set them by the door. 

“It was cool, even though I was with the hottest guy in town-”

“SANS!”

“Okay, it was fun, we watched a few movies and ate dinner and I told some bad jokes-”

“SANS! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT NOBODY FINDS PUNS ATTRACTIVE BUT YOU!” Papyrus said, crossing his arms a little. Sans laughed a little bit.

“Yeah, I know, have you already eaten?”

“YES,”

“Kay, good.” Sans spent the remainder of time before his brother's bedtime watching ungodly cartoons with him an talking about his time with Grillby. Finally it was 8:30 an Sans made his little bro get ready for bed, he changed the channel to something much more appropriate for somebody his age, and action movie loaded with inappropriate things an lots of cursing? Heck yes.

After about five minutes, he went up to his brother's room and read him a picture book, after half of the book, Sans noticed his little brother was already asleep. He silently tiptoed from Pap's room and climbed downstairs, surprised to see his dad sitting on the couch.

“Hey dad,” Sans said nonchalantly sitting next to Gaster.

“Hello son, how was your day?” 

“Good, I went over to Grillbz's an watched a few movies, accidentally called him hot,” he said shrugging.

“You called him hot? How long have you known him?”

“Since Thursday,” he said with a grin, realizing it was only Sunday.

“And you're already hitting on him?”

“What can I say? He's hot!”

“You can try not being so… just try not to be so forceful, you just met him you don't need to start dating him without even knowing him completely. Besides, you're only fourteen, he's only fourteen, maybe he doesn't want to date you just yet.”

“Wow, okay,” Sans said, a little surprised that his dad who was normally bone tired after work was so talkative. 

“Just don't try an force him to tell you his feelings, okay?” Gaster asked, he had previous experience with these things. 

“Jeez, okay dad,” Sans said, leaning back on the couch. He pulled out his phone that he hadn't checked since before going to Grillby's.

Undyne: punk! You there?  
Undyne: are you ignoring me?  
Undyne:PUNK  
Undyne: PPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK

Sans laughed and texted that he had been busy.

Undyne: busy doing what? sleeping?  
Sans: sure

He didn't like lying, but there was no way he was telling her he had gone to Grillby's.

“Starting this week, I will be getting off of work early every Tueday,” Gaster said quietly. Sans nodded, slightly happy that Papyrus an him would get to see their father more.

“Cool!” Sans said with a grin, Gaster nodded, Happy that he would get to see his beloved sons more often.

 

Grillby sat down with his mother, shevsmiled over at him. 

“He seems nice, “ she said simply, returning back to their language. Grillby nodded.

“Yeah, I told you he was nice,” searily laughed.

“He seemed to like you, a lot,” 

“He means well, sometimes he just slips and makes accidental-on purpose puns about me being hot,” Grillby chuckled to himself and crossed his legs. He wasn't very happy that there was school tomorrow, but he was happy to see Sans the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole chapter while watching Tangled XD
> 
> Thank you for reading my fanfic!!!


	6. When fire and bones fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans thinks he knows how Grillby feels about him, Grillby gets dunked under a water fountain. 
> 
> Warning for cussing!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad grammar and stuff, I had to post this rather quickly!
> 
> Also, Sans is kind of a bitch lol

Grillby and Sans walked to school together everyday the next week, slowly they got closer and closer. Sans still wasn't sure if Grillby liked him more than just a friend would. The thought tugged on his mind as they walked to school on Tuesday, Grillby asked him why he was being so quiet.

“Nothing really, just thinking,” Sans really wished her knew how Grillby felt, when he had asked if grillby liked anybody before, all he got was “it's complicated,” Grillby just shrugged and kept walking next to the skeleton, nearing the school.

“See you at lunch!” Sans called to Grillby as they split ways to their separate lockers, Grillby nodded back at him. 

The elemental walked to his locker an put his book bag away an grabbed his binder. He carried on with his day like usual, getting pushed around during passing periods and being shot with spit balls occasionally. Finally, after five hours of torture and boring classes, it was finally time for lunch. Grillby sat down with his lunch box, an open seat next to him for Sans to sit.

“Hey hotstuff, how are you?” The skeleton said as he sat down with his own lunch box. 

“I'm okay, how are you?” Grillby said, opening his lunch box and taking out a sandwhich.

“Good, but I have some bad news,” Sans said, his smile fading to a frown.

“What is it? Are you okay?” Sans laughed at how caring Grillby was.

“Yeah, I'm fine, but I got detention.”

“What!? Why?” Grillby asked before biting into his sandwhich.

“I put a whoopee cushion on my math teacher's chair, got detention, no biggy,” Sans said, his signature grin returning to his face. Grillby laughed.

“Really? You got detention for that?” Sans bit into his own sandwhich and shrugged.

“I know right, I thought I'd just get a laugh from him, nope. Detention. Atleast I did it on a Tuesday an not on Friday, then i'd miss the movie,” Grillby had forgotten about going to the movies with Sans after school on Friday. He nodded.

“make sure to wear something nice, wait. You will anyways,” Sans said with a smile, before adding “it must attire you out, dressing so nicely everyday” Grillby just smiled and shook his head.

“You don't have to wear anything nice, we're just going to the movies,” he said quietly. Sans laughed a little.

“Sorry Grillbz, wasn't planning on it anyways. Actually, I think the best I own is a black button down,” Grillby shrugged.

“You'd look nice in it,” he said nonchalantly, Sans’ cheeks laced with blue. He gently poked sans’ ribcage through his shirt.

“Do you own a shirt that doesn't have a pun on it?”

“I have a shirt that says ‘pun intended’, so technically not a pun,” Sans said shrugging weakly and took another bite of his sandwich.

“What are you eating? A ‘sanswich’?” Grillby asked quietly with a smile. Sans burst into laughter, it was a weak pun, but a good one. He put his hand on Grillby's shoulder.

“Good one, Hotshot,” Grillby just smiled at him and took another bite of his sandwich. They joked and ate lunch quietly, both feeling sad when it ended. Occasionally Sans would have to tell people him an Grillby were just friends and nothing more. Another two crappy hours awaited Grillby until school was out. Finally, the bell rang.

Grillby walked through the blue doors quietly, he almost waited for Sans, forgetting he had detention. He began walking down the normal Street he had for 8 years already, humming calmly. Somebody touched his shoulder rather roughly, he turned to see one of Sans’ best friends, Undyne with a shark tooth like grin.

“Hey punk, how're ya?” She asked, a little too nicely. Grillby knew she was tough, without even having to talk to her. He shrugged.

“Not much of a talker, huh? That's weird, I figured Sans would only like somebody who talked all the time,” she said, her toothy grin widening. Grillby sighed, he knew he was about to be interrogated about his skeleton friend.

“We all know you like him,” she cooed, Grillby shook his head, beginning to blush slightly, pulling on his turtle neck gently.

“Come on, just admit it. He likes you, you like him!” Grillby quickened his pace, and shook his head again, Undyne was just as quick. 

“Sans likes you a lot, you know, he flirts with you a lot!” Grillby nodded, of course he knew this. 

“And you like him!!!”

“Undyne, please, I do not like Sans, nor will I ever,” he said sternly, a little bit frustrated. Suddenly, Undyne gaped at him Grillby looked behind him, meaning to only see her, but instead he saw a skeleton standing a few meters behind her.

“S-sans!” Grillby said suddenly, Sans’ smiled faded.

“Wait…” he said quietly. Undyne frowned.

“I'll leave you two punks to this,” she said before turning and running away. Sans looked away from Grillby and glared at the ground. He thought Grillby liked him, he thought there was a chance that they might be together eventually. But no, Grillby didn't like Sans, nor would he ever. His nonexistent heart sank.

“So that's how you feel,” Sans said quietly, his grin gone from his face.

“Sans, i-im sorry i-I didn't-” Grillby said, and put his hand gently on Sans’ shoulder. Sans moved to the side and hit his hand. 

“Don't fucking touch me,” he said turning away from Grillby. He felt his eyes burning, oh god no. Tears began cascading down his face, leaving wet streaks.

“Sans,” Grillby started saying something, Sans cut him off by turning around and glaring, tears still streaming down his face. 

“why!? You don't like me anyways! never fucking talk to me again,” Sans said harshly. Grillby stood there, feeling his own tears tug away from his eyes. He mumbled a single “okay,” before running home, face in his hands and magma tears falling to the ground and burning the brush below his feet as he sprinted. As he opened his door, he tried to get past his mother and just lock himself in his room, try and just calm down, but she stopped him.

“Grillbles! What's wrong?” She said, guiding her crying son to their bar in the kitchen, he shook his head. She glidded her hands through his flame, orange and green flames clashing gently as her fingers went through his low and deep blue tinted flame. She handed him a fire-proof tissue to wipe away the tears.

“now, tell me what's wrong,” she said gently. Grillby told her about the event that just occured, chocking on sobs quietly. she looked sad, but smiled gently at him.

“oh Grillby, these things happen. He still loves you, he's just hurt right now. Just talk to him tomorrow and work things out, tell him you love him. He needs to know, I'm sure this is hurting him much worse than it is you,”

“It's just all so exhausting, he told people he didn't like me and I never minded-”

“But Grillby, you knew he loved you, but he didnt. He thinks you don't love him,”

“But I do!”

“He doesn't know that, Grillby. Just talk to him and work it out, everything will be okay,” she finished, Grillby nodded and wiped the last of his tears off his face. That's what he would do, talk to Sans. He doubted Sans would want to talk to him right row, but he wasn't going to stop trying until he got his point acrossed to him. 

Sans never wanted to talk to Grillby again, he took a shortcut straight to his front door. Tears running down his face as he leaned his head against the door, thinking over what just happened. Of course he overreacted, he always did in situations like that, but he swore he could feel his soul ache as he leaned on the door in the chilling fall air. He wiped away his tears and walked in, ready to greet his brother happily, he didn't want Pap to see him cry.

“HELLO BROTHER! HOW ARE… SANS! ARE YOU OKAY?” damn, his brother was smarter than he looked. Sans nodded and walked up the stairs to his own room. He got out of detention early on good behavior and because it was his first time there, and hurried after Grillby and Undyne, only to hear his so thought of “true love” didn't love him, and never would. He fell onto his bed, unable to stop sobbing, he heard his door creak open and somebody come in.

“Sans, what is the matter, are you okay?” he was expecting Papyrus to be there, not his father. He sat up and wiped his tears away suddenly.

“D-dad! W-what’re you doing home?” He asked, trying to stop himself from crying. Gaster smiled.

“Did you forget that I can get off early every Tuesday now?” he touched his son's shoulder, much like Grillby had before he swatted the elemental away.

“dad I am so stupid,” he said with a laugh, before the laughing faded back into crying.

“No you are not son, please tell me what's wrong,” Gaster said calmly.

“i thought Grillby loved me, dad,” he said, trying to control himself, but failing and breaking back down into tears. 

“I thought he did too, what happened?” Sans told his dad what he had heard, and how he had acted

“I t-told h-him to n-never talk t-to me again,” he said, still crying, his father trying to calm him down simultaneously.

“Son, I was never great with love, and I'm still not, but I know Grillby loves you. You just need to talk things out with him,” 

“I don't want to talk to him,” he said, looking away from his father. “If he's so certain he doesn't love me, then why should I bother,” Sans said, suddenly angry again. Gaster nodded.

“If you feel that way, though, I strongly advise you talk to him,” the scientist said, before leaving the room.

 

Grillby didn't bother to wait at the stop sign the next day, he knew Sans wouldn't wait for him either. He wanted to just explain what happened to Sans, just talk to him, but Sans didn't show up to school.

He didn't show up the next day either.

Grillby leaned on his elbow at lunch, wondering how he could fix this, how he could make it up to Sans. Without even talking to him, he knew he was mad at the elemental, and the elemental was mad at himself. If he hadn't said those words, if he would've just told the truth to Undyne, none of this would be happening.

“Hey Grillby, I'm sorry for what happened with you and Sans,” Undyne said, as she walked by him, he just looked down at the book he held in his hands, trying not to think about, fearing if he would, he would break down in tears again. Grillby didn't cry often, but Sans was sure making it difficult to not start sobbing occasionally. He grabbed his styrofoam lunch tray, trashed it and began walking to his next class.

The next day, Sans came back. He didn't even glance at the stop sign as he began walking to school, he knew Grillby wouldn't be there anyways. He was upset, finding out the one you love doesn't love you, really stings, or burns in this case. He looked at the ground the entire time he walked, not even caring about the world around him. He ignored Undyne as she walked up to him, he just entered the school building through the blue doors and walked to home room. He saw somebody he hadn't wanted to as he threw his back back in his locker, Grillby walked past him, they're eyes met, but they both looked away, Sans out of pure frustration and sadness towards the elemental and Grillby in plain sadness. He went through his day, talking little to none and trying not to think about his nonexistent shattered heart. 

Grillby tried not to tear up as he walked past Sans, forcing himself to keep walking. All he wanted to do was make things right, he wanted to grab Sans, hug and kiss him, proving to him that he loved the skeleton, but he just couldn't. He kept walking. At lunch he set his tray down and ate little to nothing, not feeling very hungry. He stared at the seat Sans normally occupied acrossed from him and sighed sadly. 

“Sans, why did I have to fall In love with you?” He mumbled. A monster overhead him and replied with a simple “fag,”. Grillby winced and wished he would've kept his small mouth shut. 

Sans sat at and empty table, not really wanting to talk to anybody. He caught himself staring at grillby a few times, and darted his eyes away. Why did he have to fall in love with him? Why did Grillby not share the same feelings? Why? Why? Why?

Grillby threw his tray away and began walking back to class. He walked slowly, too depressed to concentrate on getting to class. He walked past a monster drinking from the water fountain, he swerved to avoid the liquid that could kill him. He bumped into another monster, who was easily twice his size. He turned and glared down the elemental.

“Hey hotshot, d’you just push me?” He asked brutely, Grillby shook his head quickly, of course the monster didn't believe him and picked him up by the collar of his white button down.

“Aye’ guys, I think we oughtta teach hotshot here a lesson,” the monster called to the surrounding students, Grillby tried to grabbed his throat, his own collar chocking him. As much as he hoped the monster wouldn't, he caught the water fountain with his small eyes. He strutted to it, Grillby begging him not to do it.

He did it.

He turned the water on and pushed Grillby's head underneath it. 

Grillby shrieked in pain, tears flowing from his eyes as the water fell onto his flame.

“PUT HIM THE FUCK DOWN!” Somebody called, his knight in shining armour, his guardian angel…

His true love.

The monster dropped Grillby to the ground, the elemental coughing and wiping away his tears. Sans stood there and shot daggers with his stare at the other monster.

“Don't fucking touch him evervagain, c'mon Grillbz,” Sans said, helping the weeping elemental up. His flame was low, very damaged, and man, did it hurt like hell.

“Are you okay?! Let me see!” Sans said panicking a little, forcing Grillby to bend over so he could examine the hurt flames. This was not exactly how Grillby had wanted to get onto speaking terms with the skeleton, but atleast they were talking now. Sans grabbed his wrist.

“We should probably take you to the nurse, let's go,” he said, pulling the elemental towards the nurses office as the tardy Bell rang.

“S-sans,I wanted to apologize for what I said,” Grillby started saying, light headed and beginning to feel very dizzy.

“Grillbz, let's not talk about this right now, let's just get you to the-”

“Sans please, let me say this. I do love you, Sans, and I always will,” he said, it was the exact opposite if what he had told Undyne, and it was the complete truth. Sans stopped for a second, but continued to pull Grillby behind him. His vision began fading, and the next thing he knew, he was laid out on the cushioned seat in the nurses office. 

“Grillbz! You're up, how are you feeling, hot stuff?” Sans asked, strutting to him, Grillby couldn't see, his glasses must've been taken off. He felt around for them, until a hand gave them to him. It was his mothers green and fiery hand.

“Grillby, I'm so glad you're okay, as soon as I heard you were hurt, I rushed over here,” she said quietly, Sans nodded.

“Guess I better get off to class,” he said awkwardly and begand walking out the door, searily grabbed the hood of his jacket. 

“Don't you have something you need to say to grillby?” She said pulling him back. He nodded, took a deep breath and turned towards the elemental.

“Grillbz, I'm so sorry I overreacted. I was being a jerk, I just thought you didn't like me and I just-” Grillby reached up and kissed his cheek bone gently, doing so without being dared to this time. His face became laced in blue, he touched the spot gently.

“Don't be sorry, I'm sorry I made you think I didn't love you,” he said, blushing a little as well. Sans nodded.

“Well, um, let's agree it was both of our fault and be friends, deal?”

“Deal,”

“Cool, I'm gonna go to class now, I hope you feel okay,” he said before leaving. Grillby looked up at his mother, she was smiling wide.

“What!?”

“You really do love him don't you?”

“Yeah, I do,” Grillby said, gently touching his flame. It was still small, but was rising, and man, did it hurt so badly.

“How are you feeling?” The nurse asked, walking into the room with a handful of papers. Grillby shrugged.

“Like I just had water poured on my head,” he said, smiling a little.

“Mrs. Flame, would you like to take your son home? There is only about 20 minutes of school left though,” the nurse asked, flipping through papers on her desk, Mrs. Fire looked at her son.

“It's Mrs. Fire, what do you think Grillby? Can you last that long or do you want to go home with me?” Grillby wanted to go home and sleep, but he wanted to walk with Sans and talk to him more. Then he realized, they were going to the movies tonight.

“I think I'll stay,” he said quietly, Searily knew exactly why, she smiled at him and nodded.

“That's a first,” the nurse mumbled, she handed his mother a paper describing his injuries and sent him back to class, but by the time he got there, there was only about eight minutes left of class. He sat down, other's staring at him, somebody shot a spitball towrpards him, which he avoided. The bell finally rang and he grabbed his stuff and walked to meet Sans outside. He smiled as heard the clicking of Sans' sneaker against the sidewalk, oh how he thought he would never miss that annoying sound. He did, he missed it, but more, he missed Sans. The skeleton strutted to him, his hands in his pockets. Grillby pulled him into a hug, nuzzling his face into the skeleton whom he loved so much’s shoulder. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered into the shoulder, his arms wrapped around Sans. Sans wrapped his arms around him, and nuzzled his face into the elemental’s chest. Oh, how he missed Grillby's warmth.

“I...love you too,”

After the hugging session, in which Sans had to tell him people were staring to get out of the elemental’s grip, they walked in the direction of the theatres.

“I missed you so much,” Grillby said quietly, Sans nodded.

“I did too, hey, um. I'm so sorry I overreacted, I just thought-”

“It's okay, Sans. I know my heart would be crushed if I had heard you say that, I just didn't want Undyne to know that I… L-like you,” he said, looking at his shoes. Sans grabbed his hand awkwardly, trying to comfort him.

“I never knew, you just sounded so believable,” Grillby shrugged and laced his fingers in-between Sans’, not wanting to ever let go.

“I tried to sound believable, I'm sorry,” he said again, Sans blushed a little, noticing the hand holding, Grillby didn't care, he never wanted to let go of Sans again. 

“‘S okay, how's your flame?” He asked, referring to when Grillby's head got dunked under a stream of cold water.

“hurts, but I'm fine,I didn't get much on me, thanks to you” Grillby replied, squeezing Sans hand a little. Soon they made it to the theatre, Grillby and Sans each bought a ticket, arriving just before the movie was to start. When they got into the huge and dark room with a huge screen in it, there was only one other monster there in the very front row.

Sans squinted as he looked over at the elemental who had a bright smile on his face, literally. They sat in the very back, as to not bother the one another person there. Sans pulled out a bag of cereal, Grillby frowned at him for sneaking in food, but took a small handful of the sugary breakfast food anyways. They watch the movie quietly, making jokes every once in a while and splitting the cereal. As the credits began to play, Sans stood up an stretched, causing every joint in his skeletal body to pop. 

“Does that always happen?” He asked standing up an stretching as well. Sans shrugged.

“Heh, yeah when I've been sitting for a while, I can really pop like corn,” he motioned to the plethora of popcorn on the floor, Grillby grabbed his hand again and they walked out of the big room and out of the theatres. Grillby put his hands on Sans' skull, towering above him. He bent down so he was about at his level.

“To use the words of a dear friend of mine, I'm about to do something drastic, you can hate me or slap me after this, “ he said before meeting Sans’ mouth in the most elegant kiss he could imagine. Actually, the kiss felt great, but it was far from elegant, with sans’ teeth pressed against Grillby's mouth area. Grillby's hand moved down to sans’ shoulders an his grip loosened, soon they both pulled away slowly from the best kiss either of them had ever experienced.

“W-wow,” Sans said after a second of realizing what had just happened. Grillby smiled, they just stood there, gazing into each other's eyes and holding hands until Sans looked at Grillby's watch an noticed how late it was. 

“It's getting kinda late, I better head home or Pap will be worried,” he said, splitting the gaze an removing his hand from Grillby's. Grillby nodded, a little sad that Sans didn't just stay holding hands with him forever.

“Y-yeah,” he said and they began to walk home. 

“I don't think I could ever hate you or slap you, Grillbz,” Sans said quietly, looking up at the dark sky. 

“I thought you did, earlier, I thought you would never want to talk to me again,” Grillby said, combing a hand through his flame.

“Again, sorry for being such a jackass, I was being stupid,”

“It's okay, I will always love you, no matter what you do,”

“I will always… have the hots for you too,” Sans said, his grin fixating on his face again.

“That was awful, I don't know, I might not love you after something like that-”

“C'mon hotstuff, you know you love my jokes,”

“Wow. No.” Grillby said, smiling. Sans knew he was lying an secretly liked the puns.

“But Griiiiiiiiiiillbz! You're the light of my life!”

“Sans,”

“I mean, is it got in here, or is it just you?”

“Sans, please-,”

“Sorry, I'm just really bad at fanning the flames of love,”

“Sans, we are no longer friends,” Grillby said jokingly, Sans laughed.

“Okay, so now you can be my boyfriend? Since we're not just friends?” It was going out on a huge ledge, but Sans would give it a shot. With both of their faces blue, Sans got down on one knee.

“Grillby, will you be my boyfriend?” He held his hand up like he had a ring box. Grillby put his hand over his mouth.

“Okay, I'll play along here. Yes! Yes! One thousand times yes!” Sans fell over laughing at how high pitched Grillby’s voice got as he said yes, Sans stood up an realized they were at the stop where they normally split ways.

“so, we're a thing now?”

“Yep,”

“See you later?”

“Sure, bye,” 

“Bye,” they both walked home awkwardly, looking back at each other several times. 

It was fianlly happening.

Sans got a boyfriend, and it was Grillby. He felt like he was going to faint.

Grillby felt the same exact way, hardly believing this was reality. Thinking this was some dream come true, that the most unpopular kid in school now had a boyfriend, who was the most popular kid in school. How ironic.


	7. A trip to the park filled with a skeleton of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the park with Sans and Grillby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday my dudes
> 
> I'm so glad its friday  
> I have been dealing with some depression and loses, including the loss of my own father so I may not write for a bit so I can get my head straight

Grillby practically danced home. He was so happy, never would he have thought two weeks ago that he'd be dating Sans. He almost had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't just one happy dream an he'd wake up any minute. As Grillby opened his front door, excited to tell his mother, he noticed she had fallen asleep on the couch. He glanced at his watch, it was pretty late, that movie was pretty long. He ran upstairs to the hall closet and grabbed a blanket for his mother, and gently laid it over her before running upstairs to his own room. His head hurt, yes, but he was feeling so happy, he didn't even notice it. As he changed into some sort bright red PJs, he looked out his window and at Sans’s house, wondering if Sans was feeling just as excited.

Sans teleported straight inside his house, scaring Papyrus and making him scream.

“SANS! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!”

“I mean technically we-”

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?”

“on a date,”

“WITH GRILLBY?”

“Yep,” his smile grew.

“WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME, SANS?”

“fine, you caught me. Grillby and I are….” He flung his arms in the air dramatically as he had seen Mettaton do many times, “officially dating!” He yelled happily, Papyrus gasped, but smiled widely.

“THAT'S GREAT!” The little skeleton cried, before yawning loudly.

“oh sorry bro, it's pretty late, let's get you to bed,” Sans said, letting his bro climb on his back, and carried him up to his room. piggyback style. By the time they made it up the stairs, Sans was pretty sure his younger brother was already more than half asleep on his back, he laid him down gently, careful not to wake him. He'd tell him about him Grillby and him later, he gave his bro one tiny peck on the cheek bone before fleaing downstairs. His father was In the kitchen, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee stereotypically. 

“Hey dad,” Sans said happily as he sat down next to him. 

“Hello Sans, might I ask why you are so… energetic an happy tonight?” Gaster put his paper down an looked at his son. Sans Grinned.

“I have gotten myself a boyfriend,” he said proudly, Gaster smiled at him.

“And who is this lucky monster?”

“Take a guess,”

“Grillby?”

“Yep! We went to the movies after talking it out and …. One thing lead to another and well, we're dating now!”

“That's great, you could invite him over tomorrow if you'd like,”

“Actually, Grillby got attacked by a thug and had water poured on him, I think he needs a little rest,”

“God, when did kids become so cruel?”

“I know right! So I told them to put Grillby down and took him too the nurse and we talked and went to the movies and now we're dating!” Sans couldn't get over the fact that he had his first boyfriend, and it was Grillby. Gaster smiled at him an took a swig of his coffee.

“I'm glad you and Grillby are together now, when you take him out on a date, try an avoid a coffee shop though,” he said, Sans jokingly glared at him.

“That was one time! Gimme a break!”

“You're really good at first impressions, let me tell you,”

“Obviously, I've got a boyfriend, way more than you have. How is your whole furry thing going, by the way?” Gaster blushed green an took and unnecessarily long swig of coffee.

“You mean the king? Oh um, we're just friends,”

“Well duh, I know that! I mean, you like him though,”

“Your information is incorrect, check your facts,” Gaster said, putting his newspaper in front of his face attempting to hide his blush.

“Mmmhmmm, and I don't have the hots for Grillby,”

“i… okay fine, maybe I do have a little crush on the king, but that's not relevant,”

“okay, I'll stop bugging you about your furry problem,” Sans said, leaving the kitchen and falling on the couch. Undyne texted him a bunch since he last checked it. God what was her problem? Did she not think Sans had a life? Well really he didnt, but still.

Undyne: Hey punk, I heard Grillbz got hurt. He okay?  
Undyne: are you two still fighting?  
Undyne: just make up and kiss already!!!  
Sans: he's fine, no and we already did.

Sans realized what he typed an tried to delete it, but it was far too late.

Undyne: OMFG YOU TWO KISSED!!!!!!!! I KNEW YOU GUYS LIKED EACH OTHER!!!!!  
Sans: well actually were kinda dating now  
Undyne: OMG!!!!   
Sans: Undyne, I swear to god if you tell anybody I'll have my boyfriend burn your house down.  
Undyne: ok, chill out punk, I won't tell anybody.

It was the next day when Sans realized Undyne was the worst fucking liar. He woke up to his phone exploding from getting like twenty texts all at once from Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton.

MTT: Oh darling, you've finally gotten a boyfriend.  
MTT: and a little fishy told me you've already kissed him  
Sans: I'm going to kill Undyne

Alphys: I heard you got a hot boyfriend  
Alphys: a really hot boyfriend  
Sans: yep, too bad your crush is about to get murdered  
Alphys: what?  
Sans: I'm about to go kill Undyne

Sans: im going to fucking kill you  
Undyne: I had my fingers crossed so technically I didn't lie  
Sans: wtf Undyne why did you tell everybody?!  
Undyne: I mean, it was pretty obvious.

He rubbed at his eye sockets, too tired to deal with this, he fell back onto his bed an went back to sleep.

Grillby sat up in bed, the sun peaking through his window pleasantly. The sun really did feel good to most Fire elementals, and Grillby loved it, it turned the tips of his flames golden as he changed into a casual black button down with a scarlet bowtie and some red suspenders. Well, casual to him. He glidded down the stairs, happy to tell his mother the good news. Searily was sitting on one of the barstools to the bar in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in one hand and her gushy romance novel in the other. 

“Good morning mother,” Grillby said quietly as he entered the kitchen.

“Hello Grillby, how was your night,” she asked with a gentle voice.

“It was- mother, what happened to your face,” he noticed a mark on her cheek that she had been trying to hide. 

“Oh that little thing, Grillby it's nothing,”

“He came home again last night, didn't he, and hurt you again, didn't he.“ it was meant as a question, but they both knew it was true. Searily shallowly nodded. Grillby sighed and sat next to her.

“I'm so sorry I wasn't here-”

“Why? I would have made you go to your room anyways. Don't worry about it, Grillbles. Now, tell me how your date with Sans went,” she patted him gently on the shoulder.

“Well it wasn't really a date. We just went to the movies, but then we talked a little and now… I have a boyfriend,” he said, his smile returning. Searily smiled even wider.

“Grillby! I am so happy for you!”

“Jeez mom, you act like I just got married, I just got a boyfriend,”

“Yes, but you are happy, which makes me happy!” Grillby combed his fingers through his flame, it stung at little at the top where he had been splashed with water, but the sunlight hitting him from the open windows made it feel much better.

“How is your flame? Sans said you blacked out and he had to carry you to the nurses office,” Grillby giggled a little, imagine Sans, who was half his size, carrying him.

“I'm fine, did he really?” 

“I believe so, we were pretty worried for you,” Grillby nodded.

“I'm young, I can handle it,” Grillby tried to reassure her.

“Oh Grillby, I wish you weren't bullied so much,”

“Oh God knows how i do too,”

 

Sans woke up a little later from his phone going off like crazy again. He had been invited to a group chat with Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton who were texting each other on there, causing his phone to blow up. He barely glanced at the chat, until he noticed they were on the discussion on him and Grillby.

Sans: will you guys please not invite me to anymore chats  
MTT: Oh darling, but we were just talking about you  
Sans: I can see that.  
Sans: thanks a lot Undyne  
Undyne: no prob punk  
MTT: you and Grillby should go on a double date with Undyne an Alphys!  
Alphys: MTT what are you talking about?  
MTT: we all know you two have had a crush on each other for ages  
Undyne: what are you talking about!?

Sans, now happy that Mettaton’s wrath was now directed upon Undyne and Alphys instead of him. He got up an stretched, popping his joints noisily. He pulled on his hoodie, being too lazy to change out of the navy blue turtleneck he was already wearing. He looked at his phone, ignoring all the notifications from the chatroom, an saw that it was noon. Did he really sleep in that long? Oh well, it was Saturday, time for him to enjoy himself.

Grillby ate a piece of toast quietly, listening to his mother tell the summary of her book. Was it Something about like a vampire and a werewolf loving the same girl? He wasn't really paying attention, he was contemplating whether he should invite Sans to the park or something today or just stay home an lay around. One of those sounded much better than the other, Grillby wasn't sure which was which. He made his decision.

Sans was surprised 20 minutes later when somebody knocked on his door quietly, the knock had a funny tune to it that was slightly familiar. He stumbled off the couch and opened the door. He was surprised to see Grillby there, in a sliming black shirt with a scarlet bowtie and suspenders, a gray and maroon scarf flowing off of his neck. He had a pink flower in his hand that was wilting slowly

“H-hello,” Grillby said quietly before handing him the flower.

“Hey?”

“I wanted to see if you would like to go to the park with me, while it is nice out, it is supposed to get cold soon,” Grillby said, tapping his umbrella on the floor a little. Sans smiled up at him.

“Y-yeah, sure, let me tell Pap and put this in water,” he said referring to the dying flower. Grillby nodded an Sans rushed in, grabbed his shoes, put the flower on the counter and told Pap he was going out all at the same time.

“HAVE FUN!!” Pap yelled as Sans stepped outside to Grillby. 

“So, any special reason you want to take me to the park?” Sans asked as they began walking in the direction of the park.

“not really, I just wanted to get out of the house,” 

“We don't have to walk, it's kinda far away,” Sans said quietly.

“How else would we get there? Were bith only fourteen!” Grillby pointed out, raising a fiery eyebrow.

“You forget that I can take shortcuts, here,” he held out his hand, which Grillby took hesitantly. “Trust me, it'll be fine, you might be a little dizzy but..” And in a second, they stood at the entrance of the park, hands still intertwined. Grillby did feel dizzy, and a little sick to his stomach, but he felt fine otherwise.

“See, told ya’, here in way less time,” Sans snapped his fingers an took Grillby's hand again, leading him to the park. It was beautiful, the fall leaves swaying to the ground, reds, oranges, yellow, browns and many other beautiful colors mixing together on the ground. There was a play area for kids, a picnic area, a pond and a gorgeous field of trees and leaves. They walked along the stone path that wrapped around it all, trying to take in the beauty of it all.

“the trees are very beautiful in the fall,” Grillby said quietly. Sans nodded in agreement.

“It's nothing compared to you though, hotstuff,” Sans said grinning widely at him. Grillby blushed a light blue before laughing silently an continuing to walk slowly, eyeing all of the beautiful fall trees. 

“I have a random question, but can you get cold? I mean, you have a scarf on,” Sans asked, the scarf gliding through his fingers, Grillby shrugged.

“Well, I can get the sensation of being cold in cold weather, my flame will always be warm, I like to dress warmly in the fall and winter to keep my flame up,” he explained, a small flame flickering in his hand as he spoke. Sans nodded.

“Yeah, these cold bones of mine would probably freeze if I didn't have such a hot guy next to me,” sans said with a grin, Grillby smiled lightly at him.

“I'll make sure you never freeze,” he squeezed the cold hand that rest in his own, Sans pointed to a bench that sat a midst the trees, he pulled the elemental behind him to the bench to sit down. Sans’ feet dangles from it, so he kicked them back and foruth, jealojsky glaring at grillby’s long legs. Grillby pulled a small bag out of his shirt pocket, Sans recognized it as a bag of the fire monster’s favorite candy, cinnamon sticks. Though they were used for cooking and to make things smell good, Sans knew Grillby enjoyed eating them. He noticed Sans staring at him.

“I'd offer you one, but I don't think you'd like it so much,” he said, sticking the stick in his mouth like a cigarette. Sans laughed an agreed under his breath. He shivered as a particularly cold gust of wind went through his bones, reminding him that winter was coming, Grillby felt him shiver, he wwrapped his arms around the skeleton gently, noticing how easily Sans fit into his arms. 

“Wanna see what these taste like?” Grillby said, taking the stick out of his mouth, and without and answer, grabbing Sans face and kissing his mouth gently, the cinnamon taste filling Sans’s mouth. Suddenly, they heard a loud click an split apart. Mettaton stood there with her phone in her hand and pointed towards them.

“oh darlings, I'm so sorry to spoil the show, I'll just be posting this-” Sans used his magic to suddenly grab his phone.

“What are you even doing here? Stalking me?” Sans stood up, unclutching Grillby's hand while Mettaton tried to grab his phone that was now three feet above his head. 

“I was just out for a stroll an saw you two, thought I'd come over an have a chat, but you looked… busy, can I have my phone back now?” He yelled, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Gonna delete that picture an tell nobody about this?”

“Fine, just give me back my phone,”

“You swear?”

“Sure, whatever, just give it to me!”

“You have to promise,”

“Oh my god, fine! I swear I'll delete it, just give me it back!” Sans lowered the phone into hisn hands gently an watched him delete the picture (man, did it look good, Sans wished he could have kept it and hung it on his wall) and invited Mettaton, no matter how much he disliked her, to sit and talk with them. To his dismay, she obliged an sat down next to Grillby. The elemental was blushing heavily an wouldn't look directly at either of them, too embarrassed from the previous scene. While Mettaton went on and on about his astounding skills at everything, Sans nudged Grillby gently. Grillby looked down at him, he put his hands on his arm bones, signalling he was cold to the elemental. He wrapped his arm around the skeleton once more, an watched as leave silently fell from trees in front of them, hardly even payig attention to the robot's words.

“Well, as you know, I have quite a busy schedule an don't have time to chat. Have fun, darlings,” he said with a wink, disregarding that he had been there for well over five minutes talking about himself, before walking in the opposite direction of them. Sans let out a sigh of relief and leaned on Grillby's warm arm.

“I never thought he would leave,” he said in a low tone, smiling weakly up at his boyfriend. Grillby nodded in agreement and squeazed his shoulder gently.

“Sans, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,”

“W-why do you not really… like-, I mean…. Why don't you want people to know about us?” He said, finally gathering the right words. Sans shrugged.

“It's not like Im trying to hide it, we were just kissing! in public!”

“You just took MTT’s phone because he took a picture of us, are you afraid…”

“Afraid of what?” Sans asked, being a little more rude than he had intended to be and scooting away from Grillby slightly.

“Sans please, I just wanted to know if you didn't want people knowing about us, you always tell people we are nothing more than friends, which we weren't before, but still. When I told Undyne that we were nothing more, you got upset,” Sans put his hand gently on Grillby's.

“Grillbz, I'm so sorry. I'm being a jerk, I didn't know that you minded,” he said, rubbing the back of his skull. Grillby just   
shook his head slowly.

“You shouldn't be sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. As much as I'd enjoy shouting that I have a boyfriend from the rooftops, I already have enough problems at school,” Sans took his hand again and gazed up at him.

“Let me prove to you that I'm not trying to hide… this, us,” he said before pushing his teeth against Grillby's mouth again, Grillby's hands rested on his shoulders while his cold arms wrapped around his neck, slowly growing warmer. Sans opened his eyes slowly an pulled his mouth away, looking around them at the other few people at the park, none seemed to have noticed their existence.

“Let's go walk some more, I never thought I'd get tired of sitting around,” Sans said, hopping off the bench, Grillby nodded an followed him, taking another small bite of the cinnamon stick he had started earlier. Sans held his hand out to Grillby, who took it, warm fingers and cold filangies curled around each other softly. They began walking in the direction of the pond, Sans noticed the elemental getting nervous as they edged closer to the water.

“Do you wanna turn around?” He asked sympathetically, Grillby shook his head shyly, Sans thought about how crazy that sounded. There was a dock with railing that would prevent anybody from falling, but he was not about to just let Grillby peer into his death trap. He stood behind him as he watched the last of the ducks who hadn't fled for warmer weather and wrapped his arms above the elemental's hips. He could feel Grillby grow warmer as he began to blush.

“I'm not going to fall in,”

“Uh, sorry,” he let go Immediately, Grillby returned to his regular orange and yellow-ish hue.

“I will never understand why you care for me so much,” Grillby said before scooping him up into a warm hug.

“Same to you there, buddy,” Sans said, his voice muffled a little by Grillby's knitted scarf. They let go of each other and began walking again, just walking around the path, talking about random things and taking in the beauty of the park, until Sans suggested that they go swing on the swing set. They might've been teenagers, but hey, technically they were still kids, so they both ran to the cold swings. 

“Don't laugh at me but, I don't really know how to swing,” Grillby said quietly, blushing lightly, Sans couldn't help but laugh.

“You're fourteen an still haven't learned how to swing!? You, my friend, have had no childhood,” he said, hopping off of the swing still snickering. He stood behind Grillby an gave him a gentle push.

“Okay, now swing your legs!”

“Sans, this is silly!”

“Just do it, that's how you swing!” Grillby did as he was told an climbed higher in the sky, Sans still pushing him. Grillby shouted with joy as he went higher and higher, soon Sans hopped on his own swing and tried to compete with his soaring girlfriend.

“This is a bad time to mention this, but I'm not too fond of heights!” Grillby said as he stopping swinging his legs in attempt to stop himself.

“Just jump off,”

“Are you insane?!”

“I don't know, I'm pretty mad for you, just trust me!” Grillby sighed, closed his eyes and jumped off, Sans immediately raised his hand an caught Grillby, midair, and lowered him to the ground in a standing position. But, as soon as the magic was taken off of him, he fell to the ground, causing Sans to jump off his swing in midair (cool kid style) and rushed to Grillby's side. 

“‘M alright, just feeling a little… odd,” he said quietly, slowly getting to his feet. Sans helped him up either way.

“You're not very heavy for being so tall,” he said in low tones. Grillby shrugged.

“Yeah, I'd say you're pretty light,” he grinned

“I am made of fire,”

“Another random question, but can you bleed?” Sans asked him quietly. Grillby nodded.

“I do have a solid core in me, I bleed magma, though, like my tears. Why do you ask?” he explained, grasping Sans’s hand tighter than he had before, trying to regain his balance.

“just curious. What do you want to do now? We've only been here for and hour and I'm already bored,” Sans complained, suddenly somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey punk! Hows the hot date goin’?” Undyne and Alphys stood behind them, Undyne with a toothy grin an Alphys with a nervous smile.

“God! Is everybody at the park today!?” Sans asked aloud Grillby just stood quietly. 

“Nah, me an Alphys were just gonna have a picnic, wanna come?” She asked smoothly. Sans looked up at Grillby, who just stared down at him.

“What do you think, Grillbz, should we trust these guys?” Sans asked with his signature grin. Grillby shrugged.

“Great! Cmon, nerds! It's getting cold out here!” Sans had been so warm from Grillby, that he had barely even noticed that the temperature had dropped atleast ten degrees since they had first gotten there. They walked to the tables in the distance, Undyne and Alphys ran there while Sans an Grillby walked, talking quietly.

“Knew they liked each other ,” Sans declared as they walked rather slowly. Grillby nodded an took his scarf off.

“Here, you don't have a jacket or anything an I think you get cold much faster than I do,” he handed the scarf to sans,.

“You sure?”

“I don't want you to be cold to the bone,” he said, a small smile appearing on his face. Sans snorted with laughter and wrapped the scarf around his neck. They slowly caught up with the another two girls and sat down on a bench next to each other. 

“S-so how did y-you two meet?” Alphys asked nervously, it was really a mystery to everybody but Sans and Grillby.

“Um, boring story really, I missed the bus so I had to walk to school and Grillbz here always walked so we ran into each other and here we are now.” Sans said as Undyne took a container of sushi and some sandwiches.

“That's cool, so now you guys are dating?” She asked. Sans and Grillby both nodded. It was a pretty awkward at first, but as they chatted more, Grillby felt less and less awkward in the presence of a walking fish and her crush, a geek dinosaur. While Sans chatted with Undyne about… video games or sports or something, Grillby wasn't paying attention, he decided he would give talking to Alphys a shot.

“So, how did you an Undyne meet?” He decided to ask first, he noticed her blush a little.

“W-we've just been in school with each other for a-awhile, Sans an I have been friends for a long time and h-he introdced us,” she adjusted her glasses nervously, Grillby nodded.

“So why do you like her? you two seem pretty much the opposite of each another,”

“Y-you know what t-they say, o-opposites attract,” she smiled nervously again an took a long drink from her thermos. Grillby smiled, he knew how she felt, after all, him and Sans were pretty much opposites. The only way they could be anymore different from each other, would be if Sans was a water elemental.

“Yeah, you two seem like a nice match, though,” he smiled warmly at her, she blushed even more an nodded, Sans an Undyne were still talking about the new Road Fighter game, oblivious to Grillby an Alphys’s conversation.

“Do you think she likes you? Are you two already dating?”  
Alphys just shook her head slowly, to both of the questions.

“Well, just remember, Sans felt the same way, he thought I didn't like him, too. But sometimes people just aren't good at expressing themselves, you never know, I think she does though,” Undyne an Sans stopped talking to only each other and started chatting with Grillby an Alphys too. They drank lemonade that Undyne made and ate the tiny sandwiches that they had brought, talking about anything an everything until it began to get dark.

“Damn, is it already getting dark? What time is it!?” Undyne asked, beginning to pack up the picnic basket. Grillby looked at his watch, 6:37. Winter was weird and always made it get dark early, but part of Grillby didn't want to leave, he was having so much fun with Alphys, Undyne and Sans that he hadn't even realized how much time had slipped past. They said their good byes, Undyne and Alphys rode home on Undyne's scooter and Sans grabbed Grillby’s warm hands.

“Wanna go home, or stay here for just a bit longer?”

“Can we stay here for a bit? We can star gaze, if you would like,” Grillby suggested. Sans nodded and sat down on the ground next to him, starring at the beautiful stars above.

“Even the stars can't outshine you,” Sans said quietly, Grillby smiled and squeazed his hand gently, he knew Sans adored astronomy.

“You're kinda like a star, just wandering through space, bringing light an warmth to everything else. I love the stars, ya' know,” Grillby nodded and leaned on his elbow. Sans leaned over an kissed his cheek gently.

“And I love you,” he added quietly, Grillby's face went a light blue.

“I love you too,” suddenly, a moth flew towards them, attracted to the bright elemental.

“Huh, looks like I'm not the only moth attracted to your flame,” he watched as Grillby wiggled away from the moth, holy crap, was Grillby scared of the bug? Sans laughed and grabbed his hand, teleporting them both to the stop sign where they split ways normally. Grillby Beng down an gave him a peck on the cheek, waved goodbye an walked home, Sans sighed an teleported to his front door. Technically, even though it was not a kiss on the mouth, that was there fourth kiss.

But who was counting? 

Sans was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad grammar and junk, I'll fix that later. I hope you enjoyed!


	8. [Add a really bad pun here]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date at the mall C;

Sans and Grillby had been hanging out a lot now that they were dating, so it wasn't much of a surprise when Sans invited his hot boyfriend to the mall.

“Cmon, it'll be fun! How long’s it been since you've been shopping for something other than food?” Sans asked him as they sat at lunch Friday in the loud cafeteria. Grillby shrugged, it had been a very long time since he'd been to the mall.

“Just trust me, well have the time of our lives,”

“Okay fine, I'll come to the mall with you-”

“Cool! Wanna go tomorrow? I have nothing better to do than sit around with Pap and watch tv,” Grillby nodded.

“I'll have to ask my mother, but I'm sure she'll say yes,” 

“Awesome,” Two hours later, they were walking home, as they got farther away from school, Sans held Grillby's hand loosely. He was still nervous about everybody knowing he was with Grillby, be was scared of how all the kids three times his size (which most were, considering his seven year old brother was almost his size) would react to him being with a dude. As they talked quietly, Sans telling a story about when he told the best joke ever, they neared the stop sign where they split ways.

“So, is is okay if I pick you up at two?” Sans asked hopefully. Grillby nodded. He bent down an kissed his cheek before turning towards his own house. This is how they ended their day every day for over a month since they firat started walking together. He hoped going shopping with Sans would be fun, he also hoped that Sans wouldn't mind if he got himself a few outfits, it had been awhile since he freshened up his style. As he opened his front door, the familiar scent of cinnamon wafted through the air, he stepped in and shut the door.

“Hello Grillby, how was your day?” His mother asked from the living room. Grillby slipped off his shoes and walked into the room.

“Good. Mom, would you mind if Sans and I go to the mall tomorrow at two?” He asked sitting down in the chair across from her.

“That's quite a long walk will you be okay-”

“Sans can just teleport us, I'm sure he knows a shortcut,”

“Sans can teleport? You never told me he could do that,” she said, sounding slightly fascinated.

“It never came up, we took a shortcut to the park too,” 

“Interesting, have you shown him any of your magic?” She asked him. He shook his head.

“It's not like I can do much, just heating things up and making a heck of a light show,” Grillby knew he could do much more than that, but he was never going to chance hurting Sans with his magic. Searily nodded at him, not wanting to press the matter any further.

Sans stepped inside his house, it was silent, he forgot that Pap didn't get off from school for another thirty minutes, so he turned on a movie with much too strong of language and way too much violence for the little skeleton to handle, heck, he probably shouldn't even have been watching that kind of crap, but he did anyways. When his little bro announced he was home, he I'm immediately switched the channel to lovable cartoons, Papyrus ran into the room, excited to tell his older brother about his day.

“WE WENT ON A FIELDTRIP TODAY!!!” He said giddily, Sans made room for his bro on the couch and listened as he told him about his wonderful trip to the art museum. 

In the end, it was a boring Friday night, Sans stayed up late playing a fighting game online with Undyne and other random strangers.

Grillby's Friday was uneventful as well. He sat an chatted with his mother, read, watched a very sad movie that ended up making his mother cry an even brought tears to his own eyes, and finally went to bed.

Grillby expected Sans to be late, he'd known Sans for about a month an was familiar with his habit of always showing up late. He was not surprised when Sans showed up seven minutes late to pick him up, he was, however, surprised at what Sans was wearing. He was expecting to see him in a T-shirt with a pun on it and his gym shorts or sweat pants, accompanied by his usual blue hoodie. But today, he was in a nice black button down with a navy blue bowtie and dark jeans, Grillby gaped at him as soon as he opened the door.

“Um, hey? Do I look weird?” Grillby shook his head and stepped out the door, calling good-bye to Searily quietly. He himself had on a maroon turtleneck and casual black jeans.

“You just look… different,”

“Bad different or good different? I mean I can go home real quick and cha-”

“No! I mean,” he took a deep breathe, trying to word this right,  
“ you look very nice,”

“Heh, thanks. You look pretty hot too,” he made hand guns at the elemental. Grillby was sure he could never get tired of that pun, no matter how much he tried to act like he hated it, deep down he loved the flattery.

“Sans! That was awful!” Grillby exclaimed quietly, his small voice rising ever so slightly louder than it normally was, so almost at a regular person’s voice level. 

“Awfully great and you know it, now do you wanna just stand here and listen to my puns, or do you take a shortcut to the mall?” Sans asked, holding out his boney hands for Grillby to take. Grillby took them hesitantly, his warm fingers curling around Sans’s again. With a stomach turning lurch and a blink of an eye, they were only a street away from the mall, trees hung over the road, their leaves falling down upon them.

“Heh, sorry couldn't focus on the entrance well enough, do you mind walking a bit?” Sans asked, rubbing the back of his skull nervously. Grillby shook his head, it was only a small walk, it would probably only take them 2 minutes through the canopy of trees. Sans looked up at his boyfriend, smile in place as usual and took his hand hesitantly, they walked towards the mall, talking quietly as they went on. Half way through the canopy of trees, where the sun peeked through the leaves a little, Sans stopped, still holding Grillby's warm hands. He stood on the tips of his toes to try an reach Grillby's face, thankfully Grillby caught on and leaned down. They're mouths met gently, it was just a shirt peck on the mouth, but it filled Sans with warmth and made Grillby shiver as they parted. Sans smiled up at him before continuing on to the mall.

“So what do you wanna do?” Sans asked as he held one of the entrance doors open for Grillby, he shrugged.

“I've been meaning to get some new outfits, but we can do something else first if you would like,” Grillby said softly.

“Pfffft, I invited you here, lemme help you pick out some new clothes!”

“Hmm, I think I'll pick out my own, I might end up in gym shorts and punny shirts,”

“HEY! There is nothing wrong with my sense of fashion,” Sans struck a pose that he had seen MTT use many times. Grillby laughed quietly an shook his head, letting Sans lead him to the nearest clothes store. It was… clearly not Grillby's style. Sans’s pupils grew wide as did his grin as he looked at the walls limned with t-shirts, croc tops, an cutoff shirts. Grillby blushed bright blue an Sans pushed him through the store, grabbing different shirts for him to try on as they browzed. An employee gave them a strange look as Grillby groaned and Sans gave him and a shirt clearly not his style, it was croc top that said “hot shot” in bright orange letters. He came out a minute later, blue freckled face in his hands as Sans gazed up at his stomach. Sans could only say one, very true, but meaningful word.

“Hot,” he whispered under his breath, pupils long since gone very small.

“It-it’s not really my style,” Grillby stammered, placing his palm on his flat stomach. 

“Okay okay, guess it's not. I was just joshin’ ya’, let's get out of this place,” Grillby nodded and returned to the dressing room, tearing away the croc top and pulling his turtleneck back on. Sans was snickering when he came back out of the small dressing room, thinking about how gorgeous Grillby was in that shirt. 

“What's so funny? Did I really look that bad in that?”

“Heck no! You were freaking hot as hell! Literally!” Sans exclaimed as they walked out of the store, Grillby blushed even heavier. They continued to a more Grillby style store with everything from suits to casual button downs to horrifyingly colored ties. Sans quietly watched as Grillby looked through the shirts, until he held up a particularly horrible looking shirt and he couldn't contain his laughter. 

“Oh my god! Do these people really think people wear this crap?” He said quietly, wiping away the tears that had come with the fit of laughter. Grillby smiled at him brightly an continued flipping through the shirts.

“You know what? Let's get out of here, I want to freshen up my style, you know? I already own a thousand button downs,” Grillby grabbed Sans's hand an pulled him out of the store. Next was a store called “Rights” they walked in quietly, the clothes looked okay. Mostly t-shirts and shorts, but they didn't look too shabby. While Grillby looked through the clothes to find a suitable outfit, Sans was looking his hardest to find a shirt with a pun on it, like he didn't have enough already. Instead he decided to get a nice shirt, he only had the one he was wearing already. Finally, he found a nice white button down an some black pants an decided to go try them on.

“Heh, maybe I'll look hotter than Grillbz in this,” he mumbled as he pushed open a dressing room door. A wave of heat hit him as he looked up, this stall was already in use by somebody who forgot to lock the door. Grillby turned a bright blue, Sans’s cheekbones the same color. 

“S-sorry,” he mumbled, turned around, and shut the door. Holy crap. He had just walked in on shirtless Grillby. 

“How the heck can a guy made of fire be so damn hot!?” Well that was and easy question, as he skipped the next few stalls an went into one himself, taking a minute to think over what just happened. Grillby somehow had a chiseled body, he had freaking abs for God's sake! How even? Sans shook his head and took off his own shirt, putting the other one over his shoulders an buttoning it up. It fit an he looked rather nice in it, so he pulled his shirt back on and exited the room. Grillby was waiting for him outside, still blushing lightly.

“Heh, sorry about that, I thought nobody was in that stall,” Sans said awkwardly. Grillby nodded, he would remember to latch the door next time. Sans showed Grillby his new outfit, who nodded in approval, when Grillby pulled his new clothing out Sans wanted to hug him. It was a shirt that said “hot stuff” in hot pink letters an some khaki shorts.

“Holy crap Grillbz, I knew you liked puns!” He said laughing, Grillby just smiled at him.

“Hmmm, one more shop? Is that alright?” Grillby asked, gesturing towards a shop acrossed from the last one. Sans nodded and followed him into the place. This store looked much nicer an much bigger. It was for teenagers, it seemed, skinny jeans lined the walls along with hats and shirts and shirts and any other accessories Sans could imagine. 

“I'll just get something more casual,” Grillby said, looking at some black skinny jeans that Sans was sure would look good on him, as anything probably would. 

“Can you help me pick out something?” Grillby asked him timidly, Sans was slightly taken aback, but Grinned and shuffled through the clothes on the racks anyways. Soon Grillby was in the dressing room with five different options Sans had given him, making sure to lock the door this time and tried on all of the clothes… until he reached a certain garment.

“Sans! Did you really give me a dress to try on!?” He yelled out to his skeleton boyfriend an was met with pure laughter. 

“Cmon, lighten up, G, try it on!” 

“Sans, I am a guy! You're boyfriend, and might I remind you… guys don't wear dresses!”

“Um, some do! Mettaton does an he's as popular as I am, lots of dudes wear dresses!”

“Mettaton is a robot, so technically… Ugh I give up, I'll try it on, but I'm not buying it!”

“Kay, fine,” Grillby pulled the dress over his head, he was pretty skinny so even though it was for girls, a medium fit him well. It was black an red, a scarlet ribbon wrapping around his upper waist, with his face once again in his hands, he undid the lock an stepped out to show Sans. It was silent, Sans stared in awe at him while he tried to keep his flame from not turning as blue as his father's. Somebody with a smug look on their face was next to sans, speak of the devil. Mettaton grinned at him.

“Uh, Mettaton! What are you, um, doing here,” he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide that he was a guy… in a dress.

“Oh darlings! I thought you knew I work here! Looks like you two are having fun, and might I add how good you look in that dress,” he winked at them and walked away to help other people in the store.

“Heh, sorry, I didn't know he worked here either, you do look good in that, by the way,” Sans averted his eyes from Grillby, trying not too stare. 

“Either let me change or throw me in a lake,” Grillby said quietly to himself. Sans laughed nervously, and let Grillby step  
back into the dressing room and put back on his turtleneck and black skinny jeans. 

He left the store with some more black skinny jeans, a blue striped shirt and, as weird as it felt, a dress. They said one last goodbye to Mettaton and headed out of the store, not really sure what to do next. 

“Wanna head to the merry go round thing? I'll buy us both a ticket,” Sans insisted. Grillby was not a fan of being spun around and around on a horse or sitting in a tea cup, but hey, why not? While Sans grinned as they approached the carousel, Grillby watched it twist and turn and felt his stomach flip with it. Oh god, this was going to be fun…

Oh god this is not going to be fun, Grillby's head screamed as he sat down next to sans in a tea cup an shut the door. Sans was laughing quietly, Grillby just reached for his hand. Soon, the ride began spinning, faster and faster. He opened his eyes an watched as his surroundings blurred because Sans was spinning their cup so fast. 

“Having fun yet, G?” Sans asked, laughing maniacally.

“Nope.” He responded, closing his eyes a little, the blurring of the world around him threatening to make him sick. Slowly, the ride began to come to a halt, Sans got up, still laughing and helped Grillby up, standing up hit him with a wave of dizziness, he stumbled a little, but stepped off of the ride without falling, Sans’s hand guiding him. 

“That was the worst thing I've ever done,” Grillby admitted, putting a hand over his lurching stomach. Sans squeezed his hand.

“So I'll check going to Worlds of Fun off of my list of possible dates. You doing okay?” Sans noticed how Grillby's flame had gone a light orange, pastel if you would, as he walked slowly beside him. He nodded, he wasn't sure why he was so dizzy or why he felt like he was going to puke just because they rode in a spinning tea cup. After a few minutes of just walking to nowhere in particular, Grillby's flame danced orange once more and his head felt like it was on straight again.

“What now? Wanna go get some bubble teas or something? “ Sans asked, noticing that Grillby wasn't walking slow an seemed to straighten out.

“that sounds nice,” Grillby agreed and they walked down to the food court. They bought the teas an sat down at a small table, neither had ever tried the drink, so it was pretty interesting for the both of them. 

“It's just something about this tea that is making me so bubbly, I mean, it's so fanteastic,” Sans said, trying his hardest. Grillby smiled at him, Sans loved how happy he looked right now. 

“Hey, G, can I try on your glasses?” Sans asked suddenly. Grillby stared at him for a moment, sighed, took them off, and so is your to handed them to sans. He put them on, having to hold them up because he had no nose or ears to hold them up… but Grillby didn't either, weird. Everything around him was blurry, what he could see, though, was Grillby's face splitting into a grin an his white eyes gleaming in the light.

“wow I can't see anything in these, how do I look?”

“I can't really see without those, but I'm pretty sure you look cool,”

“ Aww, I was hoping I'd look pretty hot, but compared to you, whew!” Grillby leaned over an kissed his temple gently, Sans smiled even wider and used his blue magic to hold the glasses up.

“Am I ever going to get those back?” Grillby asked softly. Sans took them off an put them on Grillby's face. He, of course, had to readjust them, but he could now see the small skeleton across from him.

“You could've kept them on, I just couldn't see your adorable face,” Grillby said smiling and brushing his fingers on Sans’ now blushing cheek. He smiled even wider an added a “hmmm, is that a blush?” Sans’ face turned an even darker indigo.

“What? N-no, it's just… hot in here, heh,” Sans tried, but they both burst into fits of laughter, knowing that was far from true. He got up, popped his back in four different places, and held his hand out to help Grillby up. The elemental took his hand and stood up, it still shocked Sans how light he was for being nearly twice his size. But instead of just walking along side the skeleton, he bent down an picked him up.

“Grillbz! What are you-” Grillby held him in his arms like a child and kissed him again. He used one arm to hold the skeleton and his other hand cupped his skull, their mouths moved against one another’s gently. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed it, even though they could feel people staring. Until… they heard a wolf whistle. They split suddenly, Sans still being held by his boyfriend and Grillby’s face turning a light blue, mixing with his freckles. Undyne was grinning madly next to Alphys on the railing to the floor above them. 

“YOU NERDS ARE SO CUTE!” She called down.

“Why are you guys here? Is everyone at the mall today?” Sans asked from below them. 

“Oh, Nah. Me and Alphie just wanted to hang out, weird thing that you guys are here too,” Undyne yelled, then grabbed Alphys's hand and and ran down the set of stairs to them. Grillby dropped Sans awkwardly, realizing he had still been holding him. 

“You love birds been having fun?” Undyne asked with a grin. Sans nodded.

“Definitely.” Grillby spoke up. Alphys looked up at him and smiled.

“How are you two? Dating yet?” Sans asked with a smile, Alphys squealed quietly and covered her face with her clawed hands. Undyne blushed, but forced a chuckle.

“Ha, Punk, you're hilarious! Where do you guys wanna go?” She said, changing the subject ungracefully. Grillby could noticed their discomfort and before Sans could say anything he nudged his ribs. Sans looked up at him, he shook his head, warning him to hush.

“S-so, how are you guys holding up? “ Alphys asked Grillby quietly. 

“We've been doing good,” he leaned closer to her an spoke quietly. “anything new with you and Undyne?” She shook her head, Grillby sighed, but nodded. 

“B-but love takes patience,” she said smiling nervously up at him. Undyne and Sans were arguing whether to go to GameStop or VintageStock while Grillby and Alphys listened quietly. 

“I-it was very cute when you were holding Sans earlier,” Alphys said quietly. Grillby smiled and blushed.

“i didn't know what I was thinking, just thought I'd go for it,” He said quietly. 

“Sometimes you've just gotta go for it,” Alphys said under her breath, Grillby heard her and nodded. She gave him an unsteady look, then nodded. 

“Hey Sans, come here for a second,” Grillby said quietly to sans, giving one last look of approval to Alphys and pulling Sans aside. 

Undyne smiled at Alphys as she pulled the fish monster aside. Sans and Grillby watched as Alphys said something that they couldn't not hear it was so quiet. They both blushed and Alphys held her tail in front of her face, Sans looked up at Grillby. 

“What kind of magic did you use to get her to do it?” Sans asked him with wide eyes. Grillby smiled brightly at him. The two girls hugged and walked back to them, both grinning sheepishly. Sans slow clapped, Grillby hit him gently. As they walked to GameStop (“But VintageStock is so much better!” Sans objected) both pairs had their hands in their partner’s. They browsed the games, played on the trial consoles and joked about the lame games that were there as the group drifted from GameStop to VintageStock. They stopped by the clothing store where Grillby had bought the dress an said hello to Mettaton. Undyne laughed when Sans showed her Grillby's dress, Alphys said it looked very handsome.

“I think Alphys and I are gonna head home,”

“Oooooooh, sleeping at each other's houses alread- OW!” Sa wens began before Undyne punch his shoulder.

“Bye Nerds,” Undyne Called as they walked in the opposite direction. 

“Catch you later!” Sans called back with a grin.

“Was that a pun!? Remind me to punch you for that!” Undyne Called back as they walked farther away.

“Haha, reel funny undyne,”

“ARRGH!” Undyne threw her arms in the air with rather rude gestures on both hands. Sans laughed loud enough for them to hear, then stopped when they were out of hearing range. Grillby looked at the watch on his wrist. Had they really been there nearly three hours? 

“Think we should head home, Pap's home alone right now,” Sans said, glancing at his watch. Grillby nodded, it had been such a fun day, he didn't want to leave. 

“Want me to carry you?” Grillby asked for no apparent reason at all. Sans laughed but nodded, Grillby bent down and Sans climbed on his back, piggy back style. Sans rested his skull on Grillby's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck, trying his hardest not strangle the guy as Grillby held onto him.

“I had a really great time today, we should go on another date soon,” Grillby suggested. 

“That'd be awesome, we should get coffee or something,”

“After my experience with you and coffee, I'd rather not,”

“ As come on, I screwed up once, Let me live! We could get frozen yogurt or something, wait… that wouldn't like hurt you to eat it would it?” Sans said, realizing he was talking to a being made of fire and magma.

“I've only ever had ice cream, which melted in my mouth immediately, so I'll be fine... I think,”

“Great! We should go to that frozen yogurt place after school school next Friday or on Saturday!” Sans said, now excited for another date. Then, he spotted a photo booth.

“Oh my God , Grillbz, we've gotta do the cheesiest thing ever and take really bad pictures in the photo booth!” He exclaimed. Grillby laughed and walked to the booth,putting Sans down so he could look at it. It was five gold for two print outs of four photos? What a rip off! Sans complied and put in the money. Him and Grillby squished into the confined space inside of the booth. 

For the first picture, they both held up peace signs and Sans put his arm acrossed Grillby's shoulders. For the second picture, they did the most cliche thing and kissed for the picture. For the third, they both stuck out their tounges, Sans conjured one with magic while Grillby just stuck his magma tongue out like normal. And, for the last picture, Grillby let sans wear his glasses while he held up bunny ears behind his skull. They shuffled out of the booth, both taking a picture as they printed out of the booth. They both smiled at each other, oh how goddamn cliche this all was. 

Grillby let Sans on his back again and carried him as they walked through the mall. As they reached the entrance of the mall, Grillby put Sans down and they took a shortcut to the usual stop sign. Grillby gave him one last peck on the cheek before waving and leaving Sans there alone. Holy crap did he feel happy, he loved Grillby and things were going great! He bounded home to tell his little bro about it.


	9. Venting is nice with a Humerus Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a bit sad, I actually write this chapter before I even wrote chapter three tbh

After an especially difficult day of school the next week, Grillby walked quietly home with Sans, listening to him tell a story about Papyrus’ first encounter with a bug. When they split their ways as they always did with a peck on the cheek and a wave Grillby felt especially depressed. He was dulked inside, said hello politely to his mother and fled up the stairs. Normally, he would just read it off, or just try to act like nothing was wrong in his life, but right now, Grillby couldn't hold in his magma tears. He sat on his bed, legs crossed and hot hands under his round glasses and over his eyes, trying to push away the tears he had pushed away for so long. Nobody really knew how Grillby felt about the teasing and bullying he suffered day to day, especially now that people were calling him gay and other crappy things. He felt the hot tears trace down his face as he sobbed almost silently, not wanting a single person in the world to know his true sorrow. Grillby hated himself, every little thing about him, and he hated himself now even more for not holding the tears in, for not acting like the teenager he was, but instead like a baby. He scrunched his legs against his body and wrapped his lanky arms around them, shaking with every quiet sob. He heard a quiet knock, then his door open, he couldn't see who it was without his glasses, he flung them on, only to see a face he never wanted to see him cry, it was Sans.

“Oh, um, sorry Grillbz, you're mom said I could come up I didn't know… what's wrong?” Sans asked, walking over and sitting next to the elemental, who shook his head and wiped his tears with his arm. To his dismay, they continued to fall down his face.

“Really, G, tell me what's wrong,” Sans said awkwardly putting his arm on the crying monster next to him. Grillby tried to say no, but choked on his tears and the word came out a only a mumble against a sob. Sans had no idea what to do, he wasn't the best at comforting people, he was really only great at making them laugh. He wrapped his other arm around Grillby into a tight hug, the elemental leaned away from his, trying to keep his magma tears from hurting the skeleton. Sans was mumbling shhhhhh and it's okays to him quietly. Grillby wrapped his arms back around the skeleton, nuzzling his face into Sans jacket, careful to keep his tears away from it. Sans continued to hug him, he would never ever let anything bother Grillby again, he swore on his own grave.

“Okay, let's try again, what's wrong?” Sans asked, splitting the hug a little so he could look into Grillby's eyes. He shook his head slowly, looking at the ground.

“Grillbz, I'm worried about you, please tell me,” Sans said, running his fingers through his flame, It was a pleasant warm against his finger bones.

“I-i-...it's hard t-to explain…” Grillby whispered, his arms still glued on the skeleton. Sans nodded, he understood, he knew why Grillby was crying. The teasing, bullying. He had heard some of the horrible things Grillby had been called, he had seen somebody had poured water on the fire elemental for God's sake. He had heard him been called a “fag” just because Sans has eaten lunch with him. He squeezed him harder, it was pretty difficult, Grillby was nearly double his size, but he was not going to let him go. He could still see the streams of magma run down his face, his freckles which were normally blue sparks of fire along his cheeks, were lost amongst his blushing face. Sans attempted to wipe away the hot tears, forgetting they were lava, he shook his hands trying to cool them down while Grillby watched him with a little bit of fear, hoping the magma didn't burn Sans too much.

“Are you okay?” Grillby asked him as soon as he calmed down.

“Yeah, don't worry about me,” Sans said with a kind smile, Grillby nodded and gave him a weak smile back.

“Sans, I'm sorry for being such a mess, thank you for being here though,” Grillby said after a sniff to try and stop his crying. He rested his chin on the top of Sans’ skull, staring blankly at the wall behind him, he was practically blind without his glasses.

“Don't say sorry, everybody cries. I just want to make sure you're okay,” Sans said, blushing as his face was nuzzled into Grillby's chest. Never would he let anybody tease Grillby again, even if it meant him not being the most popular kid in school anymore, he didn't care. Slowly, Grillby stopped crying and calmed down.

“I still don't know why you love me, Sans. You deserve better than a-” Grillby started but Sans put his hands on his face.

“I love you just the way you are Grillbz, never change for anybody else,” he whispered before leaning into Grillby's mouth and kissing him, he watched as Grillby's flame echoed many pastel colors at once, pink, blue and a light yellow clashed around as his mouth pressed against Grillby's. He closed his eyes and took it all in, every sweet second of it, surprised that Grillby hadn't pulled away from it. Sans finally pulled his mouth away, but kept his hands on Grillby's warm face, as it swam with the brilliant colors.

“i love you too,” Grillby whispered putting his arms back on his lap and off of the skeleton.

Sans held his hand gently, he hoped to never see the elemental cry tears of woe ever again, only happy ones.

“I swear, I will try to keep people from being so rude to you,” Sans said out loud, meaning for it to stay in his mind.

“You can try, but I've been made fun of since I started going to school,”

“You forget, you're talking to ‘the most popular kid in school’, Grillbz,” Sans said with a grin. Grillby smiled weakly at him, he leaned his head gently on Sans' shoulder, sans blushed a little but put his arm back around him gently. 

“Am I stupid? Am I ugly? Why does everyone hate me?!” Grillby asked quietly. Sans shook his head and put his cold hand on Grillby's warm shoulder, rubbing circles into it.

“Not everybody hates you, G. You forget I love you,” Sans said even quieter. Grillby smiled at him, his blue freckles igniting on his cheeks.

“What would I do without you, Sans?” He asked, brushing the skeleton’s face with his hand softly. 

“I don't know, I know I'd be pretty bonely though,” Sans said, a grin returning to his face. Grillby’s smile faded.

“Do you want me to start crying again?” He asked, rolling his eyes so Sans could see. Sans laughed and leaned on his shoulder.

“It's not only school that bothers me, my father comes home from work and constantly fights with my mother, he hurts her and I just…. I just let it happen,” Grillby said, nuzzling his face into Sans’ shoulder again. Sans pulled his other arm around him and hugged him.

“It's not your fault, it's your dad’s. I know you love your mom a lot, and I don't know how that feels because I don't remember my mom, but I know she loves you and wouldn't want you hurt from trying to protect her.” Sans said, his hand gently squeezing the elemental’s side. 

“I-i know, but it just hurts me so bad, he hurts her, and I-I hate this all so much!” Grillby said, on the verge of tears again. Sans hugged him tighter, Grillby wrapped his arms around the skeleton, completing the hug. Sans made Grillby look at him, in the eye sockets.

“Grillby, listen to me. It's not your fault, it never is or will be, okay? Your mom loves you, and I love you, we are here for you, okay?” He said before kissing Grillby's cheek, breaking the hug and sitting next to him on the bed, his arm still around the elemental. After that, Grillby cheered up, they watched a comedy movie to make them laugh, played a round of Pears to Pears and then just laid on Grillby's plush bedroom floor talking.

“ We still on for Fro-yo tomorrow?” Sans asked staring up at the light.

“Definitely.” Grillby said quietly.

“Alright, I think better get going, you gonna be okay?” Sans asked, standing up. Grillby smiled weakly and nodded. Sans reached down, kissed his fiery lips one last time, waved, then teleported home. 

 

The next day was much better. Sans must've told people to quit the crap, Grillby thought to himself. They are lunch together, neither wanting to discuss the events that occurred the night before, so they instead joked and dished out as many puns as they could. 

“Tibia honest, that was pretty humerus, am I right?” Sans resorted back to his usual skeleton puns. Grillby rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways. 

“Hmm, I'd make some fire puns, but I think they're too hot for you to handle,” Grillby declared before taking a bite of his hot sauce-turkey sandwich. Sans grinned even wider as Undyne and Alphys set their trays down next to them.

“Can't believe I'm sayin’ this, but lunch isn't the same without your nerdy jokes, punk. Mind if me and Alph sit here?” Undyne asked and without an answer sat down next to Sans. Soon Mettaton, who was two grades above them, showed up to sit with them too. Soon, the regularly empty table was crowded. Sans gave Grillby a sorryful look, but Grillby just smiled nervously back at him as a cat monster girl sat on the other side of him. After minutes of sitting quietly, listening to the conversations around them, it was time for Grillby's class to leave, he picked up his styrofoam tray, hugged Sans, which caused the cat an alligator girl to squeal, and went back to his fifth hour. He took down notes during math, but he wasn't really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. His mind was on Sans, on lunch, he had sat with the most famous kids on the school, eighth grade and up. He also had a date with Sans after this, frozen yogurt which he had never tried before, he was certain it would melt before it even reached his mouth, sadly. 

“Mr. Fire, what is the square root of 3136?” his teacher asked, she must have noticed him not paying attention. Grillby blushed, not knowing the answer and quickly resorted to working the problem out on his paper, face glowing cyan.

“56?” Grillby stuttered, hoping he had gotten the right answer. He had an A in math, well he had an A in every class, but this particular unit of learning came difficult to him sometimes.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” 

“Telling, the answer is 56,” Grillby said quietly, other students surprised to hear his voice for the first time. 

“Correct, thank you Mr. Fire, Catty what is the square root of 9216?” The cat monster's face went blank.

“Like, um, 69?” She asked, obviously having no idea what the answer was. The class laughed at her, she blushed and frowned.

“Incorrect. How about you, Bratty?” The teacher, Grillby could tell, was getting annoyed, Bratty and Catty had been passing notes instead of taking down their notes.

“Like…. 91?”

“Incorrect, again. Would you like to take a stab at it, Grillby?” Grillby sighed and figured the problem out on his paper, again.

“96.” Grillby said in low tones.

“What was that, Mr. Fire?”

“96.” He said again, but this time much louder. His math teacher nodded approvingly. The bell rang seconds later, sounding that it was time for their next class. On the way out, the teacher looked at him with a smile.

“For somebody who is dating Mr. Sans, you are the best student I've had all year,” She said, Grillby smiled and nodded. So now the teachers knew too? Gossip spreads like wildfire, especially when it's about Grillby, Mr. Wild fire himself. 

“How do you know about that?” Grillby asked politely.

“Oh Grillby, everybody knows, you better head off to class,” she said, ending the conversation. Grillby nodded and went off to his next class.

After a boring hour of history and a pleasant hour of cooking class, a class Grillby particularly enjoyed, the bell finally rang and school was out. Grillby went to his locker, put on his jacket, grabbed his book bag and went outside to wait for Sans. It was very cold when he stepped out of the blue entrance doors of the school, it wasn't that big of a problem for him, but he used a little more energy to keep the flame on his head dancing.

“Cold out here, you doing okay G?” Sans asked as he walked besides his tall boyfriend. Grillby nodded, he wondered if it was a good idea to get frozen yogurt on such a cold day.

“Would you like to get coffee instead of the frozen yogurt? It's rather chilly,” Grillby suggested as he curled his hand around sans’ cold one.

“Yeah, guess we'll just have to wait for the Fro-yo, as long as you carry the coffees,”

“Definitely. I've learned my lesson,” they laughed a little as they walked towards a nearby coffee shop, Sans complaining that they could just take a shortcut.

“Hey, speaking of coffee, do you still have a mark where I spilled coffee on you?” Sans asked looking up at Grillby. The elemental hadn't actually checked to see if it was still there or not, he pulled on his collar to look down his shirt, the flames in that particular spot were whiter than the rest, it didn't hurt, so he figured it was like a scar.

“Kind of, it's more like a scar now,” Grillby said softly. Sans nodded, he still could not believe he did that, even though it was a little less than a month ago. Sans held the door of the coffee shop open, letting Grillby walk in first. They were both happy to see Alphys standing behind the counter a smile on her face.

“Hey Alphys, what's up?”

“O-oh hello S-Sans, h-hello Grillby, what brings you two in?”

“We were going to get Fro-yo but it's pretty cold, so we're gonna get coffee instead,” Sans explained, walking up to the counter and looking at the menu of drinks above them. 

“O-okay, it's pretty slow today, o-order when you're ready,” Alphys said with a smile, Grillby shot one back. Sans decided on a Mocha Latte and Grillby got a Cinnamon Twist Latte, both looking equally delicious on the sign. Alphys nodded and began making the hot drinks as they sat down in two comfy chairs right next to each other. Alphys called their order number, they grabbed their drinks, paid for them separately and sat back down, taking in the sweet aroma of the coffees as they cooled enough to drink (Grillby didn't have to wait, he just waited to be polite), talking about school, family, and other random things.

“So, I'm sorry to bring this back up, but are you doing better than yesterday?” Sans asked, drumming his phalanges on his coffee cup. Grillby nodded, blushing lightly as he remembered how childish he had been the night before.

“I'm sorry you had to see me like that, I was acting like a complete-”

“Grillby, never apologize to me for showing your feelings, okay?” He waited for Grillby to nod in response before continuing. “You were acting like a fourteen year old who deserves better than what life is throwing at him,” Sans brushed his cold fingers along where Grillby's cheekbone would be if he had bones.

“I love you Sans,”

“I love you too, G,” Sans hugged him, he could hear Alphys in the background squealing, but he didn't care if other's saw him with Grillby anymore. In fact, just to prove it, he gave Grillby a short kiss on his fiery cheek res . After that whole ordeal, Sans and Grillby chatted happily, drinking their coffee, trying each other's an just enjoying each other's company. But, it began getting dark, and all good things come to and end, so they wished Alphys one last good bye and left the café, finishing off their coffees and walking a little, neither wanting to leave the other's side.

“Hey, um I had a really good time today, do you, like ,want to come and spend the night at my place or something, “ he didn't mean for it to sound that weird, but he wanted to spend some more time with him. Grillby gave it some thought, then nodded. Sans handed him his phone so he could call his mom.

Sans had no idea what Grillby was saying, but he could tell, Grillby was trying to get his mom to let him stay there.

“Grillby! He is your boyfriend! How do I know you won't have soul se-” 

“Mother! I am much more responsible than that and you know it, please just let me spend some more time with him!”

“Alright, but you are not to do anything other than hug, no making out, no taking your clothes off-”

“MOTHER! I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING WITH HIM!” Grillby practically yelled, well more like loudly talking to most people, through the phone. He was thanking whatever holy spirits above that Sans didn't know their language.

“Fine. Have fun Grillbles, I love you,”

“Love you too mother,” he said before hanging up, sighing in relief and handed the phone back to Sans.

“Soo… can you stay? Thing sounded pretty heated there, G,” Sans said, grinning like usual. Grillby nodded.

“Parents are so…embarrassing sometimes, good thing you don't know Fire Tongue,” Grillby said laughing. Sans texted his dad quickly.

Sans: hey Dad, can Grillbz stay the night?  
Gaster: Sure, as long as his mother is okay with it,  
Sans: She said it was okay  
Gaster: Okay, good bye Sans  
Sans: bye

Sans smiled and reached for his hand, which Grillby took, they teleported in front of Grillby's house.

“Thought maybe you could grab some clothes first, unless you actually want to wear my shirts that are a foot too short for you,” Sans explained, Grillby nodded an lead him inside.

“Is that you, Grillbert?” Searily asked from the couch. Sans couldn't help but snicker at the ‘Grillbert’, causing Grillby to punch him gently in the shoulder. Grillby responded a simple “yes” in Fire Tongue, and told Sans to wait in the living room for him.

“Hello Sans, how are you doing?” Grillby's mother asked with a smile.

“Good, how ‘bout you?” Sans said politely back. 

“I'm fine, thank you,” This was not the first time he had been alone with Searily, they were alone together in the nurse's office while waiting for Grillby to wake up and be okay, but there was an awkward silence that could've chilled Sans to the bone, even though he was standing in the Fire's house. 

“So, how are you and Grillby doing?”

“Good, I love your son, a lot... ” Sans face palmed. Why was talking to Grillby's mom so hard!? She smiled.

“He really needs somebody like you in his life, he talks about you all the time,” Sans smiled, flattered to hear this. 

“Yeah, I really need somebody like him too,” as Sans said this, Grillby jumped the last two steps on the stairs, landing right next to him. He smiled warmly at him, then asked if he was ready to go.

“Sure. G’ bye Mrs. Fire,” Sans said walking behind Grillby, towards the door.

“Good bye Sans, Grillby, remember what I said,” she said, smirking at her son. Grillby gave her a really look, blushing a little. Not knowing but Grillby’s mother was referring to, but guessing, smiled and waved good bye one last time. They walked out into the cold, Sans gripping Grillby's warm hand as a rather unfriendly gust of wind hit their faces, Grillby's flame flickered as the wind carried small spark of his flame away. 

“Shortcut or walking? I don't mind the cold, so you choose,” Sans said, he would hold Grillby's hand either way, he just loved the elemental that way.

“ it would be nice to take a walk, we normally take shortcuts anyways, “ Grillby said, pulling his jacket up a bit, he never got cold but the sharp gusts of wind were not too comfortable, he shrugged it off, he wanted to walk with Sans a little bit.

“Hey G?”

“Yes?” 

“Don't forget that if you ever wanna talk, just talk tell me. Don't keep things bottled inside you, I'm always here for you,” Sans smiled lightly at the last words. Grillby nodded, blushing a little, regretting he had let Sans see him cry like that. 

“No, you shouldn't have to worry about me, you have your own problems,”

“Grillby, I will always worry about you, even if your completely happy. Please, just don't keep things inside of you or they'll get worse, tell me about it, okay?” Sans said, looking up at him, his face full of concern. Grillby sighed and nodded.

“Thank you, I don't know where I'd be without you, probably crying in my bedroom,” Grillby said with a smile, Sans nudged him.

“Ha ha. You're pretty good at lightening the mood,” Grillby frowned at him, bu couldn't hold in a quiet giggle.

“Ya know, you really light up my life Grillbz,”

“Ugh, Sans,” Grillby complained, trying to hide the smile that had appeared on his face. Sans laughed, almost skipping up his driveway, Grillby walking behind him. It was around seven, and Sans knew Papyrus was at his friend's house an his dad wouldn't be home for about three hours, so him and Grillby had some time to do whatever they wanted. They both sat on the couch, turning the TV onto a random channel. Sans leaned on Grillby's shoulder, loving the warmth that coursed through his bones as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him. Grillby got up and changed into some Navy blue PJs while Sans just took off his jacket and stayed in his gym shorts and t-shirt.

Somehow, the calm environment mixed with two sleepy teenagers led to the two falling asleep on the couch together, wrapped in the other's arms. 

As Gaster walked inside, he smiled as he saw the two sleeping peacefully and tried extra carefully to be quite as he put up his coat and headed to bed, letting the couple dream together in peace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is having a sleep over at Grillby's house for the first time, and not everything goes the way the pair wants it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! A new chapter, it has been exactly a month today since I've posted a chapter, so I decided to gett off mylazy butt and write, so here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Sans sat up and stretched, feeling particularly warm… them he realized, Grillby was laying next to him on the couch, sleeping calmly. It was interesting, Grillby's flame seemed much more dim when  he was asleep. Sans looked around, it was still dark out, so he figured it was around six, with the winter almost here, the mornings were always just so dark. But anything could seem dark compared to the bright elemental laying next to him. 

 

“Morning Sans,” Grillby muttered quietly, his flames becoming brighter as he rubbed his eyes. Sans reached over and handed him his glasses off of the coffee table, smiling sheepishly at him.

 

“heh, sorry about falling asleep on the couch I-” Grillby put his hand on his shoulder gingerly.

 

“I didn't mind,” He  said softly, Sans smiled at him again before hopping off of the couch awkwardly and stumbling into the kitchen, not surprised to see his father there drinking a hot mug of coffee.

 

“Hello, my child, how was your night with Grillby?”

 

“Great, sleeping is so easy, I could do it with my eyes closed, “ the small skeleton joked as he got himself a glass of water. Gaster sighed at his son's terrible pun, but continued to drink his coffee with a smile on his face. He got up to leave soon after, wishing his son a good day.

 

Grillby sat up and saw where he had left his folded shirt and pants for him to wear today, he picked them up and carried them to the nearest bathroom, changing into a fresh white button down and black slacks. When he emerged from the bathroom, looking quite dapper, Sans was sitting back on the couch, waiting for him.

 

“Hey, want some cereal for breakfast? We're out of eggs today,” Sans asked, stretching his arms and popping a few of his joints noisily. Grillby nodded and followed Sans into the cold kitchen, Gaster had already left so Sans didn’t have to worry about his dad embarrassing him.

 

“Why is it so cold in here?” Grillby asked,  sitting down at the kitchen table. 

 

“eh, skeletons like us don't really feel temperature that much, so it doesn't really matter to us,”

 

“So I'm not too hot for you to handle, them?” Grillby asked with a small smile splitting on his face.

 

“nope, sorry hot stuff, just don't light me on fire or anything,” Sans said, standing on his tip-toes to grab two bowls from a cabinet. 

 

“Aww c'mon ~ you'd be pretty cute with like a flaming skull or something,“ 

 

“true, but that also sounds really creepy g,”

 

“Okay, I promise not to light you on fire, okay?”

 

“okay, i'll take your word for it,” Just as Sans was about to pour milk into both of the bowls of cereal , but stopped.

 

“Do you want milk in your cereal? Or do you just eat cereal dry?”

 

“I'll take it dry, actually,” Grillby said with a smile, grabbing his bowl from the counter. 

 

“So, I know you can drink coffee, and tea, and a bunch of other stuff,  but you can't drink water? And coffee hurts you?” Sans asked, puzzled as he sat down next to Grillby.

 

“Well, I can't get liquids  _ on  _ me, or it will damage my flames and hurt. But I can drink some things, coffee is warm, which really makes is easier to drink. I definitely cannot drink water, because when I do drink things, they evaporate and leave the non-liquid things in me, while water just evaporates, which causes me a bit of harm. I'm fine as long as it's not water or ice though,” Grillby explained before taking a spoonful of the dry cereal in his usually invisible mouth. Sans shrugged and continued to eat his own cereal.

 

“So wait, would eating ice cream hurt you? It is ice, and really cold, “

Sans asked in between bites of his cereal.

 

“ it is normally melted by the time it reaches my mouth, but if not, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt, it would just melt automatically,” Grillby explained once more. Sans nodded, so at least he knew he could take Grillby out for ice cream one of these times. Soon, there was the loud clatter of a tiny child rushing into the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

“hey pap, what's up? how was blooky's?” Sans asked, getting down from the table to hug his little brother.

 

“IT WAS VERY FUN! WE PLAYED LOTS OF GAMES AND I EVEN GOT TO MEET METTATON!” Papyrus squealed.

 

“Why was Mettaton there?” Grillby spoke up, placing his own empty dish in the sink. 

 

“HE IS BLOOKY'S COUSIN, HE SPENT THE WEEKEND THERE AND WAS REALLY NICE TO ME!”

 

“that's cool, just don't get too involved in his business,”

 

“ANYWAYS, HE WAS TALKING ABOUT A DANCE THAT IS HAPPENING AT YOUR SCHOOL IN A FEW MONTHS! HE SAYS TICKETS ARE ALREADY BEING SOLD, I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU GUYS GOT YOURS!” Papyrus exclaimed. Grillby and sans looked at each other, how could they have forgotten about the  dance at school? It was the biggest event of the eighth grade year! Neither of them had a ticket.

 

“no, uh we'll just have to get some on monday,” Sans said, looking up at Grillby who was smiling brightly at him. But for some reason, the skeleton had a bad feeling about this dance. Why? He didn't know. After watching a movie, talking and just sitting around, Grillby decided to head home.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay, again, you're going to have to stay at my place sooner or later. See you!” Grillby said before shuffling out the door into the cold day. Papyrus looked over at his brother.

 

“YOU ARE TAKING HIM TO THE DANCE, RIGHT?” he asked excitedly. Sans sighed.

 

“yeah, I just-”he stopped himself

 

“JUST WHAT?”

 

“Nohting, yeah, I’ll try and get the tickets before they’re all sold out,” Sans said, imagining himself in a dressy suit for a dance. Papyrus smiled widely at him.

 

“GREAT!”

 

******

 

It was a Wednesday when Grillby convinced Sans to spend the night at his house that weekend.

 

“Come on, I've stayed yours twice, I think you should stay at my place this weekend,”

 

“how do you know I don't have plans?” Sans asked, dragging his heavy backpack on the frosty ground behind them. 

 

“Sans, the only thing you do is stay up playing Kombat Fighter with Undyne all night,hang out with papyrus, or just make terrible jokes for hours on end,” Grillby said, rolling his eyes.

 

“i'm hurt, grillbz, really, my jokes aren't  _ that _ bad” 

 

“Whatever, why don't you want to stay over anyways?”

 

“never said I didn't want to, just a little weird, considering we’re dating and all,”

 

“FIne, don’t come over then, I didn’t want you to anyways,” Grillby lied, crossing his arms. Sans sighed.

 

“fine, i’ll stay at your place, how bad could it possibly be?” Grillby visibly smiled over at him, happy to hear this.

 

“Great! I knew you wanted to, it’ll be so much fun!” He said, his flame becoming laced with golden  flames of happiness. 

  
  
  


So that Friday, after asking his dad and such, Sans walked home with Grillby, short cutted back to his place, got some clothes ready, made dinner for his brother, and left to go to Grillby’s house. WIth his blue backpack filled with clothes, a few movies that would scare the pants off of Grillby, and a bag of cinnamon sticks to give to his boyfriend slung over his shoulder, he was ready to have the best sleepover in history. Instead of taking the cold walk there, he simply took one of his short cuts right in front of Grillby’s door. He knocked on it, Grillby opened it with a smile on his face.

 

“You’re late, I thought maybe you bailed out on me,” Grillby said, holding the door open for him, Sans shrugged.

 

“you know me, hotstuff, i’m always fashionably late,”

 

“Now you’re just starting to sound like Mettaton,” Grillby said, walking into the kitchen, Sans close behind him.

 

“Sans is here, mother,” Grillby said as he sat down at their kitchen bar, patting the barstool next to him for Sans to sit. Searily was in the kitchen, busying herself with making dinner.

 

“Hello Sans,” she greeted him politely.

 

“hey mrs. fire,” she smiled up at him from where she was dicing vegetables. 

 

“I could make dinner, if you would like, mother,” Grillby offered, it wasn’t like he minded cooking at all.

 

“It’s alright, dear, why don’t you two take Sans’ things up to your room,” The pair nodded and marched up the stairs to Grillby’s bedroom. 

 

“i got you something, just something to  _ spice _ this sleepover up,” Sans said as he pulled out the small bag of the elemental’s favorite candy.

 

“Why, thank you! You didn’t have to get me anything, though,”

 

“ s’no big deal, it’s not like it’s expensive or anything, i just know that you like it a lot so…” Sans stopped as they heard yelling.

 

“Oh no, oh god no. Not tonight! Why now?!” Grillby mumbled to himself, genuinely upset.

 

“who is that?” Sans asked, listening to the shouting that he could not understand.

 

“That would be my father, and it sounds like he not too happy,” he paused, “like he ever is,” he sat on the bed, trying to ignore the sounds from downstairs.

 

“and we're just going to sit here and let him yelling your mom like that? no way, I'm going down there and-”

 

“Sans. No. You're just going to get yourself hurt, plus my mother would like for us to just stay up-” bit sans was already going out into the hallway, so Grillby groaned, but followed him.

 

“Sans please don’t-” Grillby whispered after him.  His boyfriend just hopped down he steps like he was going to greet a friend. 

 

“hey there, mr. fire, how’s it going? you seem to be a little  _ hot headed _ right now, you doing okay?” Sans asked coolly, as if he was not standing behind a very tall blue fire elemental.

 

“Who are you and why are you in my house?” Grillby’s father turned so he was towering over Sans, Grillby standing close behind him.

 

“Sans, Grillby, honey, just go back upstairs for a little while, until your father leaves-”

 

“who am i? well, i’m your son’s boyfriend of course, and it seems to me like you’re ruining our good time,” Sans interrupted her, still acting as though he were talking to any other person who was not threatening to burn him alive with the sharp look of their eyes. 

 

“Boyfriend? You’re telling me my only son is a-”

 

“yep, your son’s in love with a guy skeleton like me, shame isn’t it?”

 

“Who are you to talk to me like that in my own-”

 

“your own home? But you’re never here anyways, trust me, i’ve come here many times with your son,” Grillby and Searily were both frozen in shock and fear. “you see, grillbz over there has told me how much of a jerk you are to him and his mother, so i suggest you stop,”

 

“Or what? Like I’m going to listen to a bratty skeleton who I could snuff out in one turn tell me what to do,” 

 

“or you're gonna have a bad time, pal,” Sans summoned a bone over his hand just for effect, his left eye was already glowing blue, one could say it would chill them to the bone. Grillby and Searily both looked at each other uneasily, then back at the scene before them. Grillby’s father stood very much taller than Sans in a fancy suit while Sans was barely up to his stomach.

 

“Oh it is me who will be having a bad time, is it?” He summoned a fire ball in his hand, just before he threw it at Sans, Grillby screamed.   
  


“NO! You will not hurt him, I love him, okay? I don’t care if you don’t like that, because I  _ don't like you!  _ You’ve been ruining my life since before I could remember, I know you hate me, okay, you don’t have to take it out on my boyfriend too,” Grillby yelled, standing in front of Sans now, ready to take any of the damage that his father would’ve inflicted upon Sans.

His father stared in disbelief at him, as did everybody else in the room. Searily was surprised to hear her son stand up to his father and Sans was surprised just to hear him yell and talk so much.

 

“I’m leaving. I can’t even come home for a little bit without my  _ gay _ son and his friend attacking me-”

 

“us? attack you? i think you started it, buddy, i think it would be for the best if you stopped hitting your wife as well,” Sans noticed the color change on Searily’s face, knowing from Grillby what that meant.

 

“It’s my house, I’ll do whatever the hell I want,” Mr. Fire huffed before grabbing his briefcase again and slamming the front door shut as he left. The three exchanged looks at each other, before Grillby grabbed Sans into a hug.

 

“Do you know how crazy you are?! You could've just been burned to the ground!” Grillby said, muffled by the hug. Searily walked from the kitchen and joined the hug.

 

“Thank you two, you were very brave,” they all separated after a pure minute of being squeezed together, Searily smiled at the two of them.

 

“Now, how about I do take you boys up on your offer to help with dinner, I don’t think I’ll be able to cook nearly as well as you do, Grillbles,” They exchanged smiles, knowing just how great of a cook Grillby actually was.

 

“let’s do this,” they made tacos for dinner, it was a more simple dish that two teenage boys could whip out in no time while Searily helped them with the little things. Dinner was done quite fast, they sat together and ate, and unluckily for the Fires, Sans was full of puns, as always.

 

“wow g, I never knew your dad had such a _ hot  _ temper, i mean, i know you said he was  _ hot _ headed but-”

 

“Let’s not…  _ taco _ ‘bout this right now,” Grillby said quietly, and too bad for him, Sans’ eyes gleamed at hearing Grillby say such pun.

 

“nah, _ lettuce _ all share our words,” Sans shot back, winking. Grillby sighed.

 

“But it’s  _ nacho  _ business,” 

 

“c’mon grillbz, let’s just taquito-ver,” Grillby shook his head and tried to hide his smile. “i’m getting jalapeno business, and i’m not planning on stopping,”

 

“Oh shell no ,” Grillby said, a little louder, not even attempting to hide his smile now. Sans laughed and so did Searily, which made Grillby laugh as well.

“wow grillbz, you really are  _ on fire _ tonight,” Sans said through the laughter.

 

“That is true, I am quite hot,”

 

“Okay ‘hot stuff’ and ‘bad to the bone’, why don’t you help me put up dinner?” Searily said, standing and stacking their plates together and taking them to the sink. Grillby and Sans got up and helped put away the dinner and do the dishes, still not ceasing from spitting puns at each other.

 

After cleaning up, they went back up the Grillby’s bedroom and put in the movie Sans brought.

 

“So what is this about?” Grillby asked as he pulled out one of the cinnamon sticks and held it with his mouth like a cigarette. 

 

“shh, you’ll just have to wait and see,” The movie was nowhere near as scary as the trailers made it look, sans actually found himself laughing at certain parts with Grillby as they snuggled on the floor in front of the tv.

 

“Thank you for earlier , Sans, if you wouldn’t have said anything, I wouldn’t have either and my mom-”

 

“it’s fine grillbz, anything to make sure you’re okay,” 

 

“...I love you, Sans,”

 

“love you too, grillbz,” it wasn't too long before they both drifted off, both held tightly in the other's embrace.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
